


Bring Me To Life

by OIMDIL13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, justice league characters show up, past Diana/Steve, post season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Kara has lost herself after the Daxamite Invasion. Now more than ever, she is determined to never let her city down again. She is given the chance to study under Wonder Woman herself, to become a better warrior. But being a warrior is so much more than knowing how to win a battle. With Diana's help and the support of her family, Kara just might learn everything she needs to know, and maybe fall in love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys! I asked in a note on Hope of A Hero if you guys wanted a Wonder Woman/Supergirl crossover and the response was an overwhelming yes. After months of brainstorming and ironing out a plot, here is the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this, and please let me know what you think and/or how I can improve my writing.

Kara hovered over the rooftops of National City, her eyes scanning the streets for any sign of danger even while her heart sunk lower and lower inside her chest. Her body ached, her head throbbing in tune with the restless beat of her heart. It had been weeks since the invasion of the Daxamites was thwarted, weeks since she had to say goodbye to Mon-El. Honestly, she didn’t miss the would-be superhero all that much. Kara couldn’t deny that there had been a connection between the two of them, nor did she regret being in a relationship with him, but there was a certain freedom that came with him not being there anymore. There was no one there to berate her for being Supergirl, for wanting to help and protect the people of National City, no matter the cost. He never understood Kara’s desire to help people, and the heroine had no doubt that he wouldn’t see the reasons that Kara had predominantly stayed in her suit for the past three weeks. He wouldn’t understand that Kara had to be on the top of her game, she had to be there for the people she swore to protect. She _could not_ fail them again.

It was easier to stay Supergirl. People still looked up to Supergirl. They looked to the sky and saw her flaying overhead, and Kara could hear them sigh in relief, knowing she was close by. The knowledge soothed her mind. It was easier, because when she slipped into her bright cardigans and walked into CatCo, she couldn’t push down her thoughts. She couldn’t ignore everything that was going on in her mind in favor of hunting down a rogue alien. When she was Kara Danvers, she couldn’t pretend that she was alright.

The guilt followed her around, like a shadow. It was always there, always in the back of her mind. She had failed her city, again, and it nearly got them all killed. Kara was too blinded by what was happening in her personal life to pay attention to the important things. She was too worried about losing her job and fighting with her boyfriend too see that she could have stopped the invasion sooner, or prevented it altogether. She should have tried harder. She vowed to never make the same mistake again.

 

Clark kept his gaze on his cousin as she soared through the sky. He could see in her eyes that she was battling some intense emotions. She felt like a failure, even though she had saved the city in the end. Clark understood some of what Kara felt. Over the years of being Superman, it was impossible to be in battle after battle and not think that there was something he could have done better. Someone else who could have been saved too. It took him a long time to learn that not everyone could be, or wanted to be saved. He had been taught that lessons years ago, by someone he now considered a close friend, someone who he thought could help.

Clark shifted his stance ever so slightly so he could keep Kara in his direct line of visions, hearing and feeling a familiar presence on his left side.

“That is her,” the accented voice brought a form of comfort to Clark.

“Kara,” Clark said softly, hoping that his cousin wasn’t listening for her name. He needed a few moments to talk with his old friend before they both went to the DEO.

“She is your family?” Diana asked whilst tracking the movement of the blonde in the sky.

“My cousin,” Clark answered, “The only other survivor of Krypton’s destruction.” There was a sadness in his voice.

“She is young.” Diana noted curiously.

“She is older than me, actually. It’s a long story.” Clark quickly added in response to Diana’s raised eyebrow. “She needs help.”

“What makes you think she wants it?” Diana asked skeptically. Admittedly, she had been curious to meet the last Daughter of Krypton, but she had not expected the Man of Steel himself to ask her to come to National City. It had been years since they had had any meaningful contact.

“I know she doesn’t, at least not from the people here.” Clark turned to face Diana, taking his eyes off of Kara for the first time since he had flown in almost an hour ago. “She needs to be able to let loose, where she knows she can’t hurt anyone.”

“Why am I needed then? Surely you can provide this for her.” Diana didn’t turn to face her old friend, only glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

“I can’t give her what she needs.” Clark answered easily. In all honesty, it bothered him immensely that he wasn’t the one who should be helping Kara. He knew as soon as she started deliberating his options that it wasn’t him who she needed, and a quick conversation with Alex provided the same result. He had racked his brain to come up with a solution. When his thoughts turned to Wonder Woman, he just knew. If his time on Earth had taught him anything, it was to trust his instincts. In this case, his gut told him that Diana could help.

“And what is it that she needs?” Diana finally turned to face him, her face giving nothing of her thoughts away.

“I’m not sure, but I know that you can discover whatever it is.”

“Say I do agree to help,” Diana hummed softly, “why would she agree to come with me? A perfect stranger?”

“That,” Clark smiled a bit, “is probably the easiest question to answer. After all, who wouldn’t want to be trained by the Princess of the Amazons?”

 

 

“See anything interesting out there?” Alex asked when Kara landed at the DEO. She watched her sister shake her head, her cape billowing out behind her as she walked down the steps.

“No, it’s a slow night.” Kara replied with a small shake of her head.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Winn asked from his seat at his computer, his feet on his desk as he played with some toy in his hands. “Shutting up now.” He quickly straightened himself out when Alex shot him a glare.

“I thought you were having dinner with Maggie?” Kara directed the question to her sister as she claimed the seat next to Winn. “Discussing some wedding stuff?”

“I was just waiting for you to get back. I’m about to head out.” Alex tried, and failed, to hide her bright smile. She still almost couldn’t believe that Maggie had actually agreed to marry her. She hadn’t even gotten the ring yet.

“Do you think you could wait for just a moment, Alex?” The three friends turned to the window entrance to the DEO at the sound of a new voice. Alex immediately reached for her gun, Kara pushed herself to her feet and was by her sister’s side in a moment while stumbled a bit getting out of his chair. “Whoa, easy. We come in peace.”

“Kal?” Kara questioned, mentally rolling her eyes at the lame joke attempt.

“Hey, Kara.” Superman strode down the steps, smiling politely at everyone who looked his way while also being fully aware that none of the attention was on him. While he was not a regular in National City, he was still seen more often than his companion.

Diana followed him down the steps into the main part of the DEO. She held her head high, but gripped her shield just a bit tighter.

“Is-uh-is that Wonder Woman?” Winn stuttered out, pointing at the Amazon with a dopey grin on his face.

“I am Diana of Themiscyra,” Diana introduced herself, “Daughter of Hippolyta.”

“Somebody pinch me.”

“Shut up, Winn!” Alex hissed at him as she holstered her weapon. “What are you doing here?” The question was directed at Diana but it was Clark who answered.

“She’s here to help.”

“Help with what?” Kara spoke for the first time since the pair arrived.

“It has been brought to my attention that Supergirl has never been properly trained as a warrior. I offer my aide in amending this situation.” Diana answered. She kept her gaze on Kara who starred back, hey eyebrows pulling together to form the well-known crinkle.

“Supergirl has had training,” Alex defended her sister, her jaw clenched.

“Of course, I mean no harm.” Diana relaxed her stance a bit, noticing Kara do the same. It seemed she didn’t perceive Diana to be a threat. “I merely wanted to offer my assistance. The Amazon’s have a wide range of skillsets that I thought might aide Supergirl in her fight against evil.” Diana explained, hoping to appease the elder Danvers. “I, of course, will not force you to come with me.”

“Where would we go?” Alex seemed surprised that Kara had asked that question. “What would we do?”

“There is a training facility a short distance from here.” Diana answered easily. “It is completely off the grid with only a few people having access to it. I’d like to see you master some of the more complex hand-to-hand combat forms, as wells as swordplay and perhaps archery.”

“How long would I be gone?”

“Kara, you can’t seriously be considering this?” Alex turned to her sister, her voice slightly angry.

“How long would I be gone?” Kara asked again, pointedly ignoring her sister.

“I am unsure.” Diana answered truthfully. “Every warrior must move through the training at their own speed.”

“Give me your best guess.” Diana was somewhat surprised by the demand but she had the answer ready, just in case. Out of the corner of her, she noticed Clark wearing a slight smirk. He was obviously pleased that his plan was working.

“Anywhere from three months to a full year, based on your current experience.”

“A year,” Kara’s face scrunched up in a manner that Diana found to be oddly attractive as she mulled over the information. “Who protect National City during that time?”

“Kara?” Alex turned to her sister, mouth open in hurt and slight shock.

“The DEO for the most part, but I would be more than happy to step in whenever a little extra power is needed until you finish training.” Clark answered his cousin’s question and ignored the glare Alex sent his way.

“Can I have some time to think about it?” Kara asked softly, her mind racing. Diana nodded her consent. “I’ll have an answer for you tomorrow night.”

“Until then, Supergirl.” Diana nodded her goodbyes to the group of three before making her way back to the large window and taking to the skies with Superman by her side.

“Kara,” Alex turned to her sister, but Kara walked away from her.

“Not now, Alex. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kara followed her cousin’s footsteps and flew into the night.

“What the hell just happened?” Winn asked, unknowingly stating exactly what Alex was thinking.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoy!

“You can’t be serious Kara.” James was leaning against the round desk at the DEO, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the woman he considered his best friend. Winn stood next to him with Alex a little to the side, leaning against the table. Maggie stood beside her fiancé, keeping a soothing hand on her back. J’onn stood a bit to the side, arms also crossed as they all watched Kara.

“Of course, I’m serious, James.” Kara replied. She stood with her hands on her hips, but the effect was somewhat lost with the lack of a symbol on her chest. Indeed, neither James, Winn or Maggie had seen Kara dressed like she was just then, in a simple pair of blue jeans and a dark colored sweater. They were so used to seeing her in bright colors that the darkness came as a bit of a shock. At least she was wearing her glasses, and her hair was up in one of the intricate buns she favored.

“You’re actually going to leave for a full year?” Maggie asked, her thumb rubbing circles against Alex’s back when she felt the woman tense under her hand.

“It might not take that long,” Kara sighed as her hands dropped from their place on her hips. “Look, guys, I know that this seems strange to all of you. I admit I’m not sure why Diana offered in the first place, but this is a chance for me to really make myself better.”

“You’ve trained just fine, here with me.” Alex couldn’t stop the hurt from bleeding into her voice. It made Maggie’s heart break.

“I know that, Alex. And I’m so grateful for everything you have taught me, but you know I can’t full on fight you.” Kara hated that she was hurting her sister and her friends like this, but she had to go. She had to learn to control herself better, to fight better. “I’m doing this so I can be better. So that the next time something happens I’ll be able to do more than just hit them really hard.” That, at least, pulled a chuckle out of the group at large.

“I, for one, think this an amazing opportunity for you Kara.” J’onn stepped up. He understood better, not only because he could read minds, but because he also had to remind himself not to use his full strength all the time. “I look forward to seeing what you’ll be able to do once you come back.” He pulled her into a hug, a rare show of affection that seemed to be reserved for the Danvers sisters before stepping away from the group and allowing them a private moment.

“Kara, if this is because of”

“It’s not,” Kara cut Winn off, “I need to do this, and I need all of you to support me.” Kara turned her gaze to her sister. “Please.”

“You know I’ll support you, Kara,” Alex pushed off the table and pulled her sister into a hug. “I’ll just really miss you, too.” Kara squeezed her sister back.

“I’ll miss you, too, Alex. I just, I have to do this.”

“I know,” Alex pulled back. “As much as I don’t like it, I understand. I’ll, I mean we” Alex corrected after Maggie pointedly cleared her throat, “will keep the city safe while you’re gone.”

“Keep each other safe,” Kara told them before they all pulled into a group hug.

 

 

Diana sat in a hotel room, picking at a loose thread on the sweatpants she wore. Clark was laying on the bed next to hers, watching her intently.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous before.” He remarked after a long stretch of silence. “Or in sweatpants, for that matter.”

“How do you know I’m nervous?” Diana questioned, ignoring the comment about her clothes. She enjoyed her glittering dressed and fancy jewelry, but she could also appreciate a pair of warm sweats a soft blanket.

“Your heartbeat,” Clark replied as he sat up a bit. “It’s much faster than normal.” Sometimes it still astounded Diana how much insight Clark could gain from his advanced senses. “You shouldn’t be nervous.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it’s Kara. She’s the friendliest person I know. She can’t help but be like by pretty much everyone. The two of you will get along great.”

Diana nodded softly and concentrated on controlling her breathing and heart rate. She knew Clark was right, but that was what made her nervous. Clark had been telling Diana what he knew about her, at least what he could tell without feeling like he was betraying her trust, and Diana was already enamored with the Kryptonian woman. To see so much pain, experience so much loss and still walk around with the brightest of smiles and the purest of heart. Kara tried so hard to see the good in the world around her. She remined Diana of Steve.

Steve, like Kara, had had this air around him. Diana had trusted him from the beginning simply because he had never tried to hide from her. He was exasperated by her antics and somewhat annoyed on what he thought was her childish world view, but that hadn’t stopped him from following her across No Man’s Land. Everywhere she went, he followed, willingly. Even though the world was at war, he had provided a light for her, a guidance. She saw the same light in the younger Danvers. She could also see that the light was dangerously close to going out.

The short conversation between them last night had given Diana a glimpse into Supergirl’s mindset. After so many years dealing with the men and women of the business world, Diana had become rather adept at interpreting body language and eye movement. Everything Diana had seen the previous night had led her to one conclusion: Kara Danvers was filled with an unrelenting fear. What she feared, Diana wasn’t sure yet. But she was determined to find out.

 

Kara was in civilian clothes when Diana and Clark arrived at the DEO that evening. The agents on duty stood as they entered, a sign of respect, and took their seats at the direction of J’onn. Dianna noticed two people surrounding Kara that had not been there the night before, a tall dark-skinned man and a shorter woman who was griping Alex’s hand in her own.

“Kara,” Clark greeted his cousin with a hug.

“I’ve decided what I want to do.” Kara told him, her gaze flickering between the two heroes. “As long as you’re still willing to help my friends, should they need it,” Kara turned from Kal to Diana, “I accept your offer.”

“Of course, I’m willing.” Clark smiled at his cousin. Truthfully, he wasn’t entirely sure that his plan would work. Kara had always been so independent. He wasn’t sure how to take the knowledge that Kara had accepted help from a stranger, granted a super hero, but still a stranger.

“When do we leave?” Kara stepped out of her cousin’s embrace and turned to Diana expectantly.

“Whenever you are ready.” Diana answered, noticing that Kara’s eyes were the same shade of blue as Steve’s. She pushed that thought down. “You won’t need a bag or anything, the facility is fully stocked.”

With a nod Kara turned back to her friends, her family. She hugged each of them one by one, whispering something in each of their ears. She saved Alex for last, holding onto her for a long moment before releasing her.

“Take of my sister, Maggie.” Kara directed to the shorter woman who stepped up beside Alex as soon as Kara released her.

“Always will, Little Danvers.” Maggie replied as she slid her arm around Alex’s waist. Alex leaned into her gratefully as she watched Kara move towards Wonder Woman.

“I’m ready,” she said, her blue eyes shining with determination. Again, Diana was struck by how similar Kara’s eyes were to Steve’s and again she pushed that notion away. Instead she offered Kara a kind smile.

“Follow me, Supergirl. Up, up and away.”

 

They quickly flew back to the hotel Diana had spent the night in so that she could change into civilian clothes. She emerged wearing tight fitting skinny jeans paired with black pumps and white top. She slid on a black leather jacket at the two left the room. Kara was only mildly surprised when Diana pulled her into the back of a limo that was waiting for them outside. It seemed that the driver already knew where they were going as he took off as soon as the back door was closed.

Kara spent the ride in silence, not really noticing how the time had passed. She watched the scenery outside the vehicle for a bit before she just closed her eyes and ignored everything around her. Diana took the opportunity to make sure there would be food and clothing waiting for them at their new home for the next several months.

The silent ride ended in the same way as the car came to a stop. Kara emerged first, staring up at the building in wonder. The structure was massive, following a simple archway and pillars design that still managed to leave Kara breathless. She could see that there were two floors but couldn’t make out many more details from outside.

Diana led the way inside, pointing out where the kitchen, laundry room, living room and dining areas were before showing Kara to the stairs. From what little Kara could see as they climbed the stairs, the inside was just as astoundingly gorgeous as the outside.

“I’ll give you a better tour in the morning.” She said as she pulled open a door on the right side of the hallway. “This will be your room while you’re here.” Kara stepped inside the massive room. It held a large bed centered on the back wall, with a mahogany dresser and desk to match the frame. A small black couch sat next to a small fireplace. “That door leads to the bathroom.” Diana pointed to a door just to the left of the dresser.

“Thank you.” Kara said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Diana hovered in the doorway, debating with herself on whether or not to speak but ultimately decided to bite her tongue.

“We’ll begin your training in the morning. I’m right down the hall if you need anything.” With that, Diana wished Kara a good night and retreated to her own bedroom to the left of the stairs. As she crawled into bed, Diana wished that agreeing to this hadn’t been a horrible mistake. In her own room, Kara wished the same before falling into a restless sleep.

Sleep did come easily to Kara that night. She was all too aware of the absence of sound around her. Living in National City meant there was a constant stream of noise filtering through her ears. Traffic lights, cars honking, laughter and footsteps on the streets below her. It had taken months to adjust to the sounds of the city, living in Midvale had provided the constant sound of waves crashing against the shore as a calming sound for Kara when she was a child, to the point that Kara could sleep through the night. For the first few months, if the random noises of the city hadn’t woken her up, her nightmares would. Her dreams were always filled with the indescribable despair of feeling her world be destroyed, followed by the unbreakable silence of the Phantom Zone. Kara wasn’t sure which feeling was worse. It was late into the night when Kara’s eyes finally closed and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana bolted upright in bed as a scream pierced the air. Her training kicked in and she rolled out of bed and assumed a fighting stance before realizing that there was no threat in her room. Diana stared ahead in confusion before another scream broke the silence of the night. “Kara,” Diana whispered as she moved out the door.

She was down the hall in a moment, pushing open Kara’s door. She wasn’t sure what she expected to find, but Kara curled in a tight ball on the bed was not it. She could see Kara’s form trembling beneath the blankets that the blonde had pulled over herself. Kara screamed again and it was only then that Diana realized Kara was screaming words.

“NO! MOTHER! FATHER! DON’T LEAVE ME.” Diana’s heart broke at the sound. She knew Kara had been older than Kal when Krypton imploded, but she hadn’t thought of the lasting effects such an event would have.

“Kara,” Diana’s voice was soft as she moved to the bed. “Kara, it’s okay. It’s a dream, Kara.” Diana noticed that Kara’s hands were tearing the heavy blanket in half as she clenched them into fists. Unafraid of Kara hurting her, Diana reached for her hands first. She rubbed soothing circles on them until they loosened enough for her pull the blanket back slightly. Her cries had quieted a bit, but the held no less emotion in them. “Kara,” Diana said again, feeling Kara’s hands tense in hers.

“Alex?” She asked softly before poking her head out. “Diana.” Her voice was so soft, a harsh contrast to the screams she had been releasing mere minutes ago. “I, I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Diana asked, making sure her voice wasn’t condescending. Kara sniffled, removing one of her hands from Diana to wipe at her tear stained cheeks.

“I woke you up. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I agreed to come here. I’ll go home in the morning.”

“Wait,” Diana made herself more comfortable on the bed, tucking one leg beneath her body and leaning her weight against her arm which was braced on the bed for support. “You don’t have to go anywhere, unless you truly want to leave. I won’t pretend that I know your story Kara, but I brought you here to help you become a better warrior, in whatever way I can. You understand that, yes?” Diana waited until Kara nodded before continuing. “I’m no stranger to nightmares Kara. Nightmares that make your heart race and your very soul ache with the memories brought up in them.” Diana spoke truthfully. It had been one hundred years, and she still dreamt about the night Steve sacrificed himself and she still woke with tears streaming down her face. “I’m not going to make you leave because you have trouble sleeping. I want to help.”

“Why? Why do you want to help me?” The crinkle returned as Kara cocked her head to the side. “You don’t even know me.”

“You’re right.” Diana shifted slightly, suddenly aware she was clothed in only a silk nightgown. “I only know of you. I’ve only seen you on the news, and heard stories from your cousin. Still, I see something in you, a light that I believe is desperately close to going out. I would hate to see that happen.”

“Why?”

“The world has already lost too many bright lights.” Diana shook her head a bit. “It’s late. If you still want to leave in the morning, I’ll make the arrangements. For now, try to get some more sleep.” Diana climbed off the bed, Kara’s eyes following her form to the door way. “Goodnight, Kara.”

 

Kara grunted as her back came into to contact with the padded floor, again. She had woken that morning to the smell of fresh pancakes and coffee and had followed her nose to the source. She had been mildly surprised to see Diana in the kitchen, wrapped in a bath robe and cooking breakfast. Who knew Wonder Woman could cook? The two had shared a quite breakfast together before Diana asked if she still wished to go home. Kara had declined, stating that she had come for a reason and wasn’t willing to give up. Now, looking back on Diana’s smile at the time and feeling the sweat covering her body, Kara was beginning to regret her decision.

Both women were clothed in workout clothes. Kara had opted for Capri cut tights and a tight black tank top while Diana had forgone the tank top in favor of an athletic bra. Both of their bodies glistened with sweat due to their long hours of training. Diana had said they would start with basic hand-to-hand combat. Kara had been able to keep up for a little while, but in truth she was only marginally stronger than Wonder Woman, and the Amazon had her beat easily simply because she had a better technique. She wasn’t as strong, but she knew how to use that to her advantage, leaving Kara panting on the ground once again.

“You rely on your strength to win,” Diana spoke, standing over Kara. “You have no other strategy but to hit hard. That can only take you so far.” Kara huffed in response and climbed back to her feet. Diana readied herself for Kara’s attack, dodging left and then right before ducking a kick to her head. She spun down, swiping her leg across the floor. She felt a bit of pride when Kara dodge the maneuver, having fallen because of it twice, and resumed a defensive pose.

Kara couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this. Sparring in the green room at the DEO was nothing compared to battling Wonder Woman. Kara didn’t have to hold back in fear of hurting one of the agents, or have her powers drained so she could train. Both women released grunts as the ducked, dodged, and delivered various hits and kicks.

“You need to learn,” Diana said as she caught Kara’s hand and used her momentum from the punch to throw her to the ground, “when and when not to use your full strength.” Kara gasped, forcing air into her lungs after the wind had been knocked out of her. “Don’t worry,” Diana was smiling above her, “we’ll work on that.”

“Of course, we will,” Kara huffed out a laugh, but accepted the hand Diana held out to help her up. They both moved to the rack on the side of the room to grab a towel and wipe their faces off. “Thank you,” Kara said as they dried off, “for doing this, and for last night.”

“You don’t have to thank me Kara,” Diana smiled down at her. “I’m going to go shower and then we can decide what to eat for dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kara agreed. Diana left the training room silently. Kara meandered back to her room, taking in the interior of the mansion. The training room resided in the far back corner of the mansion, past the kitchen and dining rooms, both formal and informal. The room itself was large, the area where Diana and Kara had just been training was covered with padding in the shape of a circle. Various weapons lined the walls, while the opposite side of the room was covered in various lifting machinery.

Kara followed the path from the training room to the kitchen and then up the stairs that would lead to her room and bathroom. The walls were bare for the most part, Kara could tell that despite the fully stocked fridge and closets, the house was not really lived in. Only the kitchen and the back living room had that ‘homey’ feeling.

By the time Kara entered the kitchen after showering and changing clothes, Diana was already there. She stood by the stove, patiently waiting for the water to boil so she could start preparing what looked to be some sort of Alfredo. As she stood there, Kara was suddenly struck by the notion that she was standing with a woman whom many considered to be the most beautiful woman on earth. And, really, Kara had to agree. Even with her hair pulled onto her head in a messy bun and wearing loose black sweats and a grey shirt, Diana was easily the most gorgeous woman Kara had ever seen, on any world. The thought made her blush.

“Kara? Did you hear me?” Diana was looking at her now, perfect eyebrow arched in question. Belatedly, Kara realized that she had been to busy checking the other woman out to hear the question she asked.

“What?” Kara’s ears burned with embarrassment.

“I asked if chicken Alfredo was alright for dinner.” Diana cocked her head to the side. “Are you alright? Your Kara sighed as she scrolled through face is a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Kara squeaked out before clearing her throat. “Chicken Alfredo sounds great.” Diana smiled at her before turning back to the stove. Kara mentally slapped herself. She noticed that Diana is a gorgeous woman and suddenly she’s making a fool of herself. Terrific.

“So, Clark tells me you’re actually older than him? But he’s been on Earth longer?” Diana broke the silence.

“I was twelve when Krypton was destroyed. Kal was just a baby. He was sent off planet moments before I was. I was supposed to protect him here on Earth, but my pod got knocked off course from the shockwave that was produced by Krypton. I ended up in the Phantom Zone for almost thirty years, until my pod was activated again and I crashed on Earth. By that time, Kal was already Superman.”

“The Phantom Zone?”

“It’s an area in space that time doesn’t move. We used it to hold our prison, Fort Rozz. I was asleep for most of it, but I do remember the silence of it.”

Diana turned and noticed the sadness in Kara’s eyes and wisely decided to switch to lighter topics. “How did you meet the Danvers?” Diana smiled as Kara began to babble about her adoptive family, the light back in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

 Kara sighed as she scrolled through various news headlines on her phone. She had been away from National City for just over three months now, training with Diana in the top-secret mansion many miles from the city. Though her training was going smoothly, or that’s what Diana told her, Kara couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt when she read the headlines. Each one questioned her whereabouts, and most wondered if she was going to be returning any time soon, or at all. She had received various emails from her friends reassuring her that the city was ready and waiting for her to come back. Luckily, nothing had happened that required Superman to step in, which Kara was grateful for.

Placing her phone on the table beside her, Kara turned her attention to the Amazon woman standing beside the large shelf of movies. Diana was gorgeous in her outfit that evening, long, black athletic tights that fell to her mid-calf paired with a white v-neck t-shirt. Really, Diana looked gorgeous in anything, a fact that Kara was becoming increasingly aware of. She had always known Diana was beautiful on the outside, but it wasn’t until her training began that she learned Diana was just as beautiful on the inside as well. Her very soul was simply breathtaking and Kara felt herself being drawn to her with each day that passed.

“I still can’t believe you haven’t seen so many movies.” Kara spoke, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She heard Diana’s laugh float through the room and warm feeling settled in her stomach.

“I never saw the appeal in them.” Diana said, still looking through the many movies. “They never held any interest to me before.” Diana didn’t say that they still didn’t seem that entertaining, but she would gladly sit on the couch with Kara for a few hours.

“I’ve always loved movies, especially the old black and white ones. Alex and I used to curl up on the couch together and watch them when I first arrived on Earth. They were supposed to help me catch up on pop culture but eventually, it just became a habit.”

Diana shot a smile over her shoulder at Kara. “Well, why don’t you pick then?” Kara nodded and hopped off the couch. Diana took a moment to admire Kara in her sweats and an old hoodie before fixing her gaze back on the movies ahead of her. She tried to not become intoxicated by Kara’s scent as the blonde stepped close to her, examining the movies closely. Kara smelled like sunshine and something that Diana couldn’t quite put her finger on. The only way she could describe it was like coming home. Kara smiled as she pulled a movie off the shelf.

“We can’t go wrong with Harry Potter.” Diana nodded and moved over to the couch while Kara moved to the entertainment system and put the movie in. Diana had fully intended to watch the movie, but then Kara sat beside her and leaned her head on her shoulder. The Amazonian did her best to pay attention, but she was more focused on keeping her heart rate and breathing even, and keeping the fingers of the hand, she had wrapped around Kara’s waist from moving too much. When she finally felt in control again, she found that watching a single movie with Kara had flipped her entire perspective of the idea.

Kara quickly decided after the first movie night that they were to become a tradition between the two of them so they could watch as many movies together as possible before Kara completed her training. Each night, after they cooked dinner together, cooking lessons weren’t originally part of the plan but Diana couldn’t turn Kara down, they would curl up on the couch and watch at least one movie a night. It was on one such night that Diana awoke in the early hours of the morning, only to find she was still laying on the couch with Kara. She wondered how they ended up in their current position, not that she was complaining, due to the fact the she distinctly remembered that she had been leaning against the arm of the couch when the movie started. Now, she was stretched across the couch and Kara was pressed against her chest, sound asleep. A blanket was thrown over both of them and the menu to whatever movie Kara had picked for the evening played softly on the screen. Diana wasn’t inclined to look up and see what movie they had been watching.

Instead, she shifted slightly and pulled Kara closer to her body. She was rewarded by Kara snuggling deeper into her chest and Diana’s heart swelled within her chest, simultaneously filling her with hope and fear. Hope because if had been many years she felt that feeling deep in her chest, and fear for the same reason. As Diana closed her eyes and prepared to let sleep over take her, she was sure of one thing.

She was absolutely falling head over heels for Kara Danvers.

 

Back in National City, Alex stood in front of the DEO monitors. To anyone else she would have seemed perfectly normal, except maybe to Kara, but to not to Maggie. Maggie could see the tension in her shoulders, the slight crease on her brow that showed she was worried about something. The way she would seem to suddenly take deep, nearly gasping breaths, told Maggie exactly what was on her mind. Kara.

In all honesty, Maggie shared Alex’s worry for the younger Danvers, but she knew Kara could handle herself and so could Wonder Woman. Still, it would have been nice to hear something from Kara, anything at all. Maggie knew that Kara had received all of their emails and messages, she just hadn’t been replying to them. Maggie wished she would, if only to help ease the tension in her fiancées shoulders. Twirling the ring on her finger around, Maggie surveyed the room before stepping up behind Alex and wrapping her arms around her. Alex sunk into her.

“It’s late, Danvers. You need to sleep.” Maggie told her. “Let me take you home?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Alex took a deep breath, checking the time on her watch. She honestly hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. She felt bad, she knew Maggie had to be exhausted from her own work day, and she still hung around the DEO to wait for Alex. God, she loved that woman.

“She’s fine, Alex.” Maggie said as they made their way into the apartment that had previously just belong to Alex until they got engaged and Maggie moved in. “You know that.”

“I know,” Alex sighed as she put away her and Maggie’s side arms and then headed towards the bedroom. Maggie followed her. “I just can’t help but worry.” Alex changed into a set of sleep clothes and crawled into bed, waiting for Maggie to join her. “She’s my sister. I’d be just as worried about you.”

“I know, baby.” Maggie fiddled with her phone for a moment before plugging it in and crawling into bed. She cuddled into Alex, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck. She pressed a kiss against the skin there as she felt Alex wrap an arm around her. “I know.”

“I love you, Maggie.” Alex pressed a kiss to Maggie’s hair.

“I love you, too, Alex.” Maggie felt Alex’s breathing deepen as she fell asleep and could only hope that Kara would check her email first thing in the morning.

_Hey Little Danvers,_

_I know you’re probably busy with your training and everything, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to nag at you for a bit. Now, I know you love your sister and would never do anything to hurt her. But you are, hurting her. She mostly understands why you needed to go with Wonder Woman, but she’s also hurt that you left at all. So, in the interest of protecting my future wife from hurting any more than she already has, I demand that you SEND HER A FREAKING EMAIL OR TEXT OR SOMETHING!_

_Kara, you know how much she loves you, and right now she feels like shit because she thinks she failed you somehow. If you don’t fix this, I will find a way to kick your Kryptonian ass._

_Love,  
Maggie. _

When Maggie showed up at the DEO the next day to take Alex out for lunch, she was happy to see that her fiancée was in much better spirits. When she asked why, Alex simply smiled and told her that she had finally heard from Kara.

_Alex,_

_First of all, I’m sorry that I haven’t contacted you, or anyone else for that matter. I promise that you are never far from my mind, but I’ve been so focused on myself and my training that I didn’t even think about checking in._

_I know you think you failed me because I left the City, but I promise you haven’t. It’s just the opposite. I would never have been able to leave the city if I didn’t know that you were still there to protect it. You never could fail me, Alex. All I want is for you to live a full, happy life and I know that in the past you have given up somethings for me. I promise I’ll never ask you to do that again. I think the time has come for the two of us to stop trying to do everything for each other. We are sisters, we will always be sisters, nothing will ever change that. But we are also our own people, with our own lives to live. I promise that I’m not upset Maggie has bumped me down to number two in your heart._

_I love you, Alex. I don’t want you to stop living just because I’m not there. Remember the promise you made me during Myriad? I’m still holding you to that._

_While we are on the topic of living life, I have a question. This might sound weird but, how do you tell if a woman is interested in you, in a romantic way?_

_I’ll be home soon,  
Kara. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this tonight, but a series of rude messages on FF.N spurred my writing on. Please enjoy and more than that be respectful of other people's ships.

“Are you sure you want to come with me?” Diana asked Kara for possibly the twelfth time that evening. After three months and two weeks, Kara had progressed far into her training, and becoming closer to Diana by the day. After receiving the email from Maggie, Kara had begun to contact her friends in National City again and through them she had learned of a gala which Diana Prince was expected to be at. She questioned the Amazonian about the event and was informed that Diana had planned to cancel.

_“You must go!” Kara had said, “this is important for the Foundation.”_

_“Kara, your training.” Diana had protested._

_“We’ve already finished our daily training by the time the gala would start, and even if we hadn’t I’m sure we can afford one day off.” Kara smiled at her. Privately, she wondered if Diana didn’t want to go because she would miss their nightly movie watching, which as of late had been more of them cuddled on the couch than anything else._

_“Kara,”_

_“Please, go. You deserve a night out.”_

_“Alright, I’ll go,” Diana shot her a dazzling smile, “but only if you’ll go with me.” Kara had eagerly nodded and their plans were set._

Kara shook her head to clear her thoughts and bring herself back to the present.

“Of course, I’m sure.” Kara reached across the back seat of the limo to grasp Diana’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. “Besides, we’re almost there.” Diana smiled at her, flipping her hand in Kara’s grasp to intertwine their fingers. Kara smiled at the action, but her mind raced. While Kara had always been the person to dish out casual touches to her friends to show her appreciation or affection, with Diana it just felt different. She had never both butterflies in her stomach and peach in her heart while simply holding hands with someone. It was normally one or the other. This feeling, and their recently formed habit of falling asleep on the couch after a movie, tangled together under a single blanket, made Kara question if there was something between them.

“We could still turn around.”

“Diana,” Kara laughed. “We are going to this gala. You are going to mingle with the social elite and I’m going to catch up with my friends, and then we can leave as soon as you’re ready.” Kara promised as they pulled up to the lavishly decorated venue. Somehow, Diana had been able to arrange for Alex, Maggie, James and Winn to be there.

“Thank you, Kara.” Diana leant over a pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek before they both exited the vehicle, Kara’s face tinged red. The two were escorted into the venue by security and Kara immediately began to search for her sister. She spotted Alex, Maggie on her arm, close to the side of the room, talking with James and Winn. Maggie noticed her first and gained Alex’s attention, pointing to Kara. Alex smiled brightly as she spotted her sister. “Go to them, Kara. I’ll join you soon.” Diana gave Kara’s hand one more squeeze before releasing her and stepping away. Kara tried hard not to watch her go, but she did catch a glimpse of Diana’s muscular back due to the backless dress she wore and felt her moth go a little dry. Stopping herself from rubbing her hands on the very expensive dress she wore, Kara made her way over to her friends.

“Kara,” Alex pulled her into a hug as soon as she was close enough, holding onto her sister for a long moment. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Alex. All of you.” Kara gave all of her friends hugs once Alex finally released her. Winn began to ramble excitedly about everything Kara had missed while she had been gone, occasionally being corrected by James, who filled in the gaps on the Guardian stories, and Alex about the goings on at the DEO. Maggie filled her in on the regular people jobs at the precinct and various news from around the city. The whole time, Kara stood there with a huge smile plastered across her face. She had truly missed her family while she had been away with Diana. She would miss them again when she left that evening.

“Kara?” Kara turned slightly when a new, familiar voice entered the fray. Lena Luthor stood behind her, smiling brightly while dressed in a simple black dress with her hair done in an intricate bun, leaving a few tendrils framing her face. “You’re back?”

“Lena, hi!” Kara pulled the woman in for a hug, just barely catching sight of both Cat Grant and Diana making their way over the group. “Just for tonight, I came with a friend.”

“Is that what the kids call it these days?” Cat Grant had gracefully wormed over to them. “Came with a friend? I expected better from you Kiera.”

“Ms. Grant.” Kara nodded at her old boss. She shot a look over to Alex, begging for help but her older sister just smiled at her.

 

From a few feet away, Diana watched as Kara fumbled through an explanation as to why she had been away for so long. Diana wasn’t sure what Kara’s excuse for being away so long was, she couldn’t exactly say that Wonder Woman had offered to train her in combat, but she was sure Kara would come up with something that neither of the CEO’s conversing with her would believe, but one that they would accept. After a few more minutes of observation, Diana noticed something odd.

Lena was leaning closer to Kara than the others, paying just a bit more attention than the rest of the group. While that in and of itself was not too out of the ordinary, the emotion bubbling in Diana’s stomach at the sight of it was. There was a fluttering in her stomach, not the kind she had come to associate with being around Kara, but a kind that made her clench her fists and jaw tightly. Ignoring the feeling as best she could, Diana strode over to the group.

“Having a good time?” She asked Kara as she stepped up right beside the blonde, putting one hand on the small of her back. Around them, Lena and Cat narrowed their eyes, Winn and James shared a confused look, and Maggie and Alex sported knowing smiles. Kara blushed as Diana’s hand came into contact with just a slice of bare skin exposed by her dress.

“Of course. Thank you for bringing me.”

“Thank you for coming with me.” Diana smiled down at her, sliding her hand along Kara’s back until she had an arm around her waist. Kara continued to blush as the conversation around them picked back up. Unfortunately, she was still at a loss when it came to her feelings. Alex’s advice had basically boiled down to “kiss her and see what happens.” Kara had yet to get the courage to try that out. Her continued nightly habit of cuddling with Diana on the couch while they watched movies did nothing to help.

Kara and Diana remained joined at the hip for the rest of the night, never separating for long. Other than a few times when Diana was pulled away to talk business they didn’t let go of one another. At some point, Kara had slipped her arm in the crook of Diana’s elbow, where it remained for the rest of the night. When they finally climbed into the back of the limo set to take them home, Kara was exhausted but overjoyed that have spent the time with her friends. Diana shared her smile, happy that she could help provide Kara with such joy.

As the driver pulled away from the curb, Kara lent against Diana’s shoulder with a sleepy smile on her face. “Tonight was fun.”

“Yes, it certainly was.” Diana replied. Without thinking about the motion, Diana turned her head slightly and lent down to brush her lips against Kara’s hair, prompting a contended sigh from the Kryptonian.

 

 

Kara’s training continued at a rapid pace for another week until she suddenly hit a block. The move that Diana was teaching her seemed easy to do, she had already learned how to use someone’s momentum against them this move just put a new twist on it. Kara was unable to complete the maneuver, no matter how many times she tried. Diana could see how frustrated Kara was getting with each attempt. Eventually, Kara let her anger overcome her and released a beam of heat vision into the ceiling, leaving a sizable indent there.

“We’re done for the day.” Diana said, moving away from the training mats.

“No! I’m not quitting until I learn this move.” Kara protested angrily.

“You won’t learn this move until you let go.” Diana replied fiercely.” Strong emotions can either help or hurt you in battle, Kara, depending on how you react to them. When you react like this you are only hurting yourself.”

“I am in control of myself.” Diana pointedly looked at the indent in the ceiling with a raised eyebrow, her expression clearly saying _really, now._ “I am.”

“You are not.” Diana shifted her stance slightly. “You are controlled by your anger. You won’t be able to progress until you let go of the anger you carry.”

“You don’t know anything about the anger I carry!” Kara screamed at her. “You couldn’t possibly understand.”

“You think I don’t understand?” Diana scoffed. “You’re not the only one to have lost your world Kara Zor-El. I can’t return to my home, I don’t even know how to find it again. I’ve lived in this world for a hundred years and lost more friends than I can count, simply because not everyone can live forever. I watched the man I loved blow himself up, just so I could continue fighting.” With each word, Diana moved closer and closer to Kara until she stood directly before her. “You are not the only one to have lost someone you care about.”

“How do you deal, with all of it?” Kara asked softly, deflating before Diana’s eyes. “I feel so much, all the time. I don’t know how to not feel it.”

“You don’t stop feeling, Kara. You can’t cut off your emotions, you’ll lose yourself if you do that. What you can do is use your anger, your hate, your joy and your love. Use them to fight, to make you stronger. Fight for those you lost, so you won’t lose anyone again.” Diana reached for Kara, gently cupping her face. “You can do this, Kara.”

Once Kara nodded, Diana backed up from her and resumed her fighting stance. “Let’s try this again.”

Emboldened, and in control, Kara got right on the third try.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

“Kara, this Bruce Wayne.” Diana pulled Bruce into the training room by the arm, smiling as Kara set down the weights she was working with and grabbed a towel to wipe of her hands. Diana was rather proud that Kara had decided to use her day off to work on controlling her strength. “Bruce, this is Kara Danvers.”

“So, you’re Clark’s cousin.” Bruce shook her thankfully non-sweaty hand with a smile.

“And you’re the Gotham Bat.” Kara tried her best to keep her face neutral, grateful that unlike Winn she could control herself around famous superheroes. Well, except Diana, but that didn’t count.

“Clark tell you that?” Bruce was smirking.

“He didn’t need to. I figured it out.” Diana watched the exchange with interest.

“Hmm,” Bruce shot a glance over at Diana. “Diana didn’t tell me that you were smart and pretty.” Bruce continued smirking as Diana stepped to stand beside Kara, one hand landing on the small of her back. The action did nothing to stop the blush heating Kara’s face.

“I wanted you to learn for yourself. After all,” Diana actually winked at Kara, “I might be biased.”

“Might be?” Bruce looked back and forth between the two of them, noticing the lack of space between their bodies and the fact that Diana still had her arm around Kara.

“Anyway,” Kara cleared her throat awkwardly. “Lunch?”

“Lead the way,” Bruce stepped to one side and let the Kryptonian walk out first. As Diana moved to follow, Bruce put a hand on her arm to stop her. “Does Clark know how close you two are?”

“He’s the one who introduced us.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“You’re right.” With that, Diana hurried out to catch up with Kara. Bruce scoffed as she left and followed at a slower pace.

“I better be invited to the wedding,” he mumbled to himself, “or the funeral. Whichever comes first.”

 

Bruce stayed at the mansion for two days, watching Kara and Diana train and discussing some Justice League business with Diana. It would be an understatement to say that Bruce had been impressed with the young hero, not that he would ever admit to that. After his brief stay, Bruce could only say that Diana and Kara made a good team, a statement that Clark could only agree with when he came to visit a week after Bruce.

“Exactly how long have you been in love with my cousin?” Clark asked Diana the day after he arrived, a pretend frown on his face, after Kara had left the training room to go shower.

“I’m not in love with Kara.” Diana protested half-heartedly.

“And I’m Batman.” Clark smirked as Diana dramatically rolled her eyes. “It’s okay that you are Diana. I don’t mind. I think you would be good for, just like she would be good for you.” Diana scoffed but Clark continued speaking. “For what it’s worth, I think she feels the same way about you.”

Diana was silent for a long moment. “Let’s go, I promised Kara potstickers for dinner.” Diana turned so she couldn’t see Clark roll his eyes.

Unlike Bruce, Clark decided to join Kara and Diana during their nightly movie and made some interesting observations.

The two heroes seemed to always be aware of the other, Clark noticed. When one moved, the other shifted to accommodate them. When their drinks were empty, one would refill both of their cups and the other would do it the next time. When it became apparent that Kara was starting to fall asleep, Diana would subtly direct Kara’s head to her shoulder or lap and then Diana would play with Kara’s hair until she fell asleep. On the nights Kara didn’t fall asleep, Diana would stretch out on the couch with either her feet or head in Kara’s lap and Kara would play with her hair or rub her feet and legs. Then, once the movie was over if Kara was awake they would walk up the stairs as one, talking quietly about the movie. If Kara was asleep, Diana would carry her up to her room.

“Totally not in love.” Clark muttered to himself just a bit too loudly, momentarily forgetting that Kara also had super hearing.

 

“Oof!” Kara grunted out as she landed on her back on the padded training room floor. Diana sported a proud smirk as she straddled Kara’s thighs, raising her fist to continue their sparring match. Kara anticipated the move, grabbed Diana’s wrist and flipped them over deftly, grabbing Diana’s other hand as she did so and locking them both against the ground in her strong grip. Diana released a grunt of her own, struggling against Kara’s grasp.

“Nicely done, Kara.” Diana gave in and stopped struggling. “Very efficient.”

“Thank you.” Kara smiled down at her. She shifted a bit and suddenly realized that she was straddling Diana’s waist, leaning over her with their faces nearly touching. They were both panting, their heaving breaths nearly making their chests brush together. “But I am only as good as my teacher.”

“You’ve passed the final test.” Diana grinned at her. “You are ready to return home.”

“No.”

“No?” Diana’s forehead scrunched in that adorable way. “I don’t understand.”

“There’s still one more thing I need to do before I can leave.” Kara had yet to move from her position on top of Diana, forcing Diana to remain where she was as well.

“What’s that?” Diana asked as Kara released her lips but did not get up. Instead, one of Kara’s hands moved to caress Diana’s face. Diana’s own hands moved to Kara’s hips, touching the skin there as Kara had forgone a top while they trained, clad in only a black athletic bra and loose work out shorts. “Kara?”

“Don’t,” Kara’s eyes flickered down to Diana’s lips and then back up, “don’t say anything. Please.” Kara’s head began to move down towards Diana. She liked her lips, watching as Diana’s eyes tracked the movement. “May I?” Kara asked and Diana almost laughed. There was barely any space between them and Diana had made no move to stop her, but Kara still asked for permission. Instead of releasing the laugh that threatened to escape, Diana nodded mutely.

Their lips connected tentatively, barely a brush and then Kara pulled back. She stared at Diana but before she could say anything, Diana lent up and captured her lips again in a harder, deeper kiss. Kara’s hands moved down Diana’s body without her telling them too, tracing the hard lines of the Amazon’s abdomen. Diana’s hands splayed across Kara’s back, feeling the muscle there and pulling her impossibly closer. Diana sat up suddenly and Kara shifted so that her legs wrapped around Diana’s waist. They remained locked in a heated kiss, teeth nipping and tongues sliding together as their lips collided over and over again. Diana pulled back to take a breath before ducking her head to press open-mouthed kissed against Kara’s neck. Kara gasped out her name, groaning a bit when Diana bit down on her pulse point. Kara lifted Diana’s head to connect their lips again.

When Diana stood up with Kara still in her arms, the blonde pulled back slightly. “Diana,”

“I know.” Diana interrupted because she knew what Kara was going to say. She knew because she felt the same way. All the emotions that she had been battling for months rose to the surface and refused to go back down. “I know, Kara.” 

“What do you want, Diana?” Kara, having a slight height advantage on Diana for once due to their current position, looked deeply into her eyes.

“This,” Diana answered without hesitating. “Whatever this is going to become is what I want. I want you, Kara.” Diana smiled at her, sliding one hand from where it rested beneath Kara’s bottom too caress her face. “I only want you.”

Instead of replying, Kara kissed her again, holding tightly as Diana began to walk them out of the room. They had to pause a few times on the journey to Diana’s bedroom simply so Diana could hold Kara against the wall and attack her neck with fevered kisses. By the time Diana crawled on top of Kara on the bed, they were both bare from the waist up.

Diana let out a gasp when Kara flipped them, teasing her nipple with her tongue while Kara’s hands traveled to the tight spanks Diana wore. “Kara,” Diana moaned her name as Kara’s mouth a particularly sensitive spot around her belly button. Once Diana’s last article of clothing was removed, Kara hovered above her.

“Rao, Diana you are…” Kara failed to find the right word to describe the beauty that lay before her. Diana didn’t seem to mind as she smiled at Kara and reached up to wrap a hand around her neck, pulling her down into a kiss. Further conversation was put on hold in favor of moans and gasps late into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara awoke the next morning when her brain registered the feeling of soft fingertips trailing down her arm. She was laying on her side, curled into a pillow that was not the same as the one she had been sleeping on since she arrived at the mansion. Kara could feel the heat of the Amazon laying in bed with her, and the gentle touch on her arm sent shivers through her body. She rolled slightly, moving so she laid on her back.

“Good morning.” Diana greeted her with a smile, her hand stopping the movement against Kara’s arm and landing on her sheet-clad stomach.

“Hi.” Kara grinned at her, happily taking in the sight of Diana first thing in the morning. Her hair was a bit messy but her eyes were bright and clear. She rested her head in the palm of the hand not against Kara’s stomach.

“Are you alright?” Diana asked after a few minutes of Kara staring at her dreamily. Kara laughed softly in response, making Diana smile.

“I’m perfect.” Kara reached to caress Diana’s face softly. “Last night was perfect.”

“You are perfect.” Diana lent down and pressed her lips against Kara’s. Kara chuckled and slid her hand into Diana’s already messy hair. “Even if you broke my headboard.”

“I what?” Kara pulled back and sat up slightly looking around the room. Diana laughed as she watched Kara take in the sizable dents and large crack in the headboard of her bed. “Oh, Rao. When did I do that?”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure when it happened.” Diana smirked at her. “But my attention was elsewhere for most of the night.” She winked and Kara blushed deeply.

“Right, of course.” Kara cleared her throat as Diana kissed her cheek.

“Are you always this adorable in the mornings?” Diana asked as she slipped out of bed, not bothering to wrap a sheet around herself.

“Maybe you’ll find out.” Kara answered, her gaze locked on Diana as she moved to the closet. Diana peaked her head out of the walk-in closet, smiling brightly at Kara.

“I’d like that.”

“So, would I.” Kara removed herself from the bed. “I’m going to go get dressed, and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Kara wrapped a sheet around herself, moved into the closet to kiss the scantily clad Diana before walking down the hall to her room.

By the time Kara walked into the kitchen, Diana was already frying some bacon in a pan. Kara walked up behind her, taking a moment to admire her lover in a loose t-shirt and short spanks, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned her forehead against Diana’s shoulder and inhaled deeply.

“Smells good.” She mumbled.

“Me, or the food?” Diana teased her, a smirk covering her lips.

“Hmm, both.” Kara kissed her shoulder. “How can I help?”

“You,” Diana swiftly repositioned them so that Kara was standing in front of her and leaning into her chest. Diana wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her in place, using the other to flip the bacon. “Can stand right here.” Diana kissed her forehead softly and Kara melted into her.

“I think I can live with that.”

 

“I meant what I said yesterday, Kara.” Diana said later that day while they were sparring in the training room. “You have completed the training that you came here for.”

“I know,” Kara sighed, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Diana stopped their fight, moving so instead of standing in her usual battle stance, she stood next to Kara. Diana gripped Kara’s bare waist gently and turned Kara to face her.

“Do you not feel ready to go?” She asked, her tone gentle. Kara knew that she wouldn’t be judged by Diana, no matter what her answer would be.

“No, it’s not that.” Kara wrapped her own arms around Diana’s shoulders. “I miss the city, and Alex, and all my friends. I’ve just been gone for so long. It’s been seven months since I’ve even seen my apartment.” That remined Kara that she would need to check her lease once she returned. “I guess I’m just worried that too much has changed.”

“Changed? What do you mean?” Diana reluctantly let go of Kara when she moved to sit on the bench, but then claimed the spot next to her and placed a hand on her thigh.

“I don’t know, Diana.” Kara sighed. “I just feel so different now, in a good way but still, different.”

“So what, exactly, are you worried about?” Diana questioned. “Surely, change is good, and you already know that your friends are eagerly waiting for you.”

“I know, it’s silly for me to be so worried.” Kara chuckled a bit at her own misery.

“That’s not what I said.” Diana gently took hold of Kara’s hands, smiling at her. “What is really bothering you?”

“It’s, uh…well, it’s you.”

“Me?” Diana quirked one eyebrow.

“Yes, I mean no, not _you._ Oh, Rao I really am terrible at just saying what I mean too.” Kara sighed dramatically. “I meant you as you and I, the two of us, together.”

“This is about last night.” Diana finally put the pieces together. She fought to keep a smile off her face because although she could clearly see how distraught Kara was, thinking about the night before filled Diana with nothing but joy.

“Sort of, yes, but it’s more about what led to last night. These past few months with you, the training, the cooking lessons, the movie nights…I’ve enjoyed them so much, maybe more than I should have.”

“Kara, I enjoyed them too.”

“I just, I guess I don’t want anything to change when I go back. Well, change any more than it already has.”

“Why would things change?” Diana questioned softly, her face full of concern.

“I didn’t think you would be sticking around after my training was complete.” Realization struck Diana again. She rubbed soothing circles on the back of Kara’s hand, still held in her own.

“Truthfully, I wasn’t planning on staying around, but things have changed now. I wasn’t planning on falling for you, but I did anyway. Do you remember what I told you about Steve?” Kara nodded in response. Of course, she remembered. Diana had told her how much she loved the soldier, how much she wished he had survived, how much she wanted more time with him. “I thought I would never find someone to care for like I did for him, but I promised myself that if I ever did fall in love again, I wouldn’t waste any time. I want to be with you Kara, here, or in National City, or even in London. I don’t care where we are as long as we are together.”

“Really?” Kara seemed surprised and Diana couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Kara, last night on told me that what I feel for you isn’t going to be going away anytime soon. I don’t want to leave you, but I will if that’s what you want.”

“No,” Kara insisted. “I don’t want that. I guess I’m just used to people leaving wether I want them to or not.”

“I promise I will only leave when you tell me too.” Diana pulled Kara close to her, pressing a kiss into her hair.

“Thank you, Diana.” Kara smiled up at her. Diana grinned back before pulling her into a quick kiss.

 

“Okay, Alex, yes I can hear you. Yes, I know, I’ll talk to the landlord when I get back. No, no don’t Alex,” Kara paced around Diana’s bedroom as she spoke with her sister on the phone. Alex had barely let Kara get a word in edge wise, ranting about her wedding plans and how they were waiting for Kara to come home to finalize most of it. Alex was talking so much that Kara had been unable to tell her that she would be home on Saturday. “Alex, shut up!” Kara finally yelled into the phone. “I was trying to tell you that I’ll be home on Saturday. Yes, I’ve finished my training. No, no, Diana’s coming with me. Yes. Please can you just wait until I get there and then we can talk. Yeah, okay. I love you, too. Tell Maggie I said hey.” Kara hung up the phone quickly, setting it on the bedside table. Diana had been watching her the entire she had been on the phone, admiring Kara wearing a long-sleeved shirt and black underwear as she walked around Diana’s room. Kara had tried to go to her own room, but Diana had pulled her down the hall into her own room instead.

“I take it your sister is ready for you to be home?” Diana questioned as Kara sat on the bed beside her.

“She’s just happy I’ll be close by again. And that I can help her with the wedding planning.” Kara stole a kiss from Diana as she settled into bed. Diana lay on her side so she could still Kara’s face. “Are you sure you want to come with me?”

“Kara,” Diana cupped her face gently. “Yes, I want to go to National City with you, as long as you don’t mind me staying with you for a bit until I find a place of my own.”

“I was thinking about that, actually,” Kara smiled. “My lease will be up a few weeks after we get back. I was thinking about moving somewhere closer to the DEO and CatCo. We’d have to make sure it has enough cover for us to come and go as superheroes.” Kara’s hand traced the lines of Diana’s face before settling on the nape of her neck.

“Kara, do you want to get an apartment together?” Diana smirked at her, leaning closer.

“We have lived together for the past half year anyway, right?” Kara stayed just far enough away that Diana couldn’t connect their lips. “Do you want to get an apartment together?”

“I’d love too.” Diana answered before leaning the rest of the way in. Kara smiled against her lips. Diana pulled back and let Kara snuggle against her chest. The both drifted off with slight smiles across their lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The move back to National City from the Justice League mansion was made as swiftly as the move there. Kara and Diana were ready to go before noon that Saturday morning and already back in town by two that afternoon. Kara let Diana get unpacked, Kara hadn’t needed to bring in clothes with her since Diana had stocked her closet before they left, though she did take a few over her favorite workout outfits, but Diana didn’t have any clothes waiting in National City, before texting Alex to let her know she was back. Kara was unsurprised to receive a reply saying  that Alex would be right over, with Maggie tagging along.

“Alex and Maggie are coming over.” Kara told Diana once she finished tucking her clothes in with Kara’s. Kara had reminded her not to get too comfortable, they would be moving again soon anyway, but she couldn’t ignore the rush she got from seeing their clothes piled together.

“And the others?” Diana questioned, taking a seat next to Kara on the couch.

“They might be by later, but Alex is the only one I’ve told I was back.” Kara leaned against the back of the couch, propping her head in her hand. Diana settled her head on the back of the couch, smiling when Kara threaded her fingers through her hair.

“Happy to be home?” Diana asked softly, her eyes soft. Kara nodded, leaning in.

“Happier that you’re here with me.” Diana smiled as Kara connected their lips.

“Have you told your friends about us?” Diana questioned once Kara pulled back from the kiss.

“Not yet, I wanted to tell them all in person.” Kara coughed slightly. Diana prompted her to continue with a raised eyebrow. “And I was still in shock that you agreed to be my girlfriend, let alone come back to National City with me. It might have slipped my mind to mention that we are a thing in my last email.”

“Of course, because you are so absent-minded.” Diana teased her and Kara swooned. Her voice was sexy even when she was making fun of Kara. “So I guess Alex and Maggie will be finding out first?”

“Unless you don’t want them too?” Kara asked, running a hand through her hair, suddenly nervous. Would Diana not want to tell others about them?

“Hey,” Diana reached out and gently poked the crinkle forming on Kara’s forehead. “Don’t do that. Of course, I want to tell people. I’m not sure I could hide how I feel about you if I wanted too.”

“I’m really glad you want too.” Kara sighed, shifting so she could curl into Diana’s side. Diana looped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, the other hand coming to rest on her own stomach, fingers intertwined with Kara’s. They remained like that until Alex and Maggie arrived.

 

In her excitement to see her sister again, Alex had forgone the common curtesy of knocking on the door. She knew it would be unlocked, Kara always left it open when she knew Alex was coming over, but she hadn’t thought to knock. Maggie was just a few seconds to slow to stop her fiancée so Alex marched right in to Kara’s apartment and had a perfect view of Kara and Diana tangled together on the couch before Kara leapt up and rushed to hug her sister. Maggie watched Alex look between the Kryptonian and the Amazon and hid a smile by directing the motion at Kara who was now pulling her into a hug as well.

“Alex! Rao, I’m so happy to see you. I missed you so much! Maggie! My favorite cop. How’s the planning going? Are you gonna wear a dress or a suit? Have you picked out flowers? What about the food? And the music? And the rings? Oh, Rao do you even have engagement rings yet?”

“Easy, there, Little Danvers. Slow down.” Maggie broke up the string of questions before Kara could add anymore. “Yes, we have rings.” Maggie held her left hand out, smiling as Alex did the same. They had opted to go with a simple silver band to show their impending nuptials because a diamond ring wouldn’t be practical for either of them.

“We can answer all of you wedding questions later Kara.” Alex reassure her sister as she admired the rings. Diana, satisfied that she wouldn’t be interrupting anything, joined the group by the door. “I want to hear about your training.”

“Perhaps we should take this into the living room?” Diana suggested as she walked up behind Kara. “Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, it’s good to see you again.” The Amazon offered the couple kind smiles as one arm wrapped around Kara’s waist. Alex watched the movement, expecting Kara to tense and pull away, but Kara just smiled and nodded at Diana’s suggestion. The blonde woman waved her arm to the side, gesturing for Maggie and Alex to make their way to the couch. Alex didn’t move.

“Kara, is there something you want to tell me?” She asked, her voice hard. Maggie put a hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

“Oh, right.” Kara fiddled with her glasses for a moment. “We, that is Diana and I, we are maybe, kinda, sorta dating?” Kara winced slightly at her words. Diana held back a laugh.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Alex demanded.

“Telling you?” Kara hadn’t meant for her voice to rise at the end, but it happened anyway. “I mean, I’m telling you. Diana and I are together.” Kara held her breath, waiting for Alex to explode on her. Luckily, Maggie broke the tension.

“I fucking _knew it!”_ Maggie fist pumped with the hand not resting against Alex’s back, a wide smile on her face. The Danvers sisters stared at her in slight horror while Diana finally released the laugh she had been holding in. “You owe me fifty bucks babe.” Maggie smirked as Alex groaned, stomping past her sister and Diana to plop dramatically onto the couch.

“You were betting on us?!” Kara demanded, leaving Diana’s embrace to stomp after her sister. Diana followed after, smiling at Maggie as they walked together.

“What did you expect us to do? After all those emails…” Alex shrugged her shoulders. “How could we not make a bet?”

“Emails? What emails?” Diana asked before Kara could say anything, claiming the chair next to the couch since Alex and now Maggie were sharing the couch. Kara remained on her feet until Diana dragged her into her own lap.

“The ones Kara set Alex, freaking out about her crush on you.” Maggie explained with a cheeky smile as Kara’s face flushed and she buried her nose into Diana’s neck to hide from the amused gazes now on her. “They were quite adorable, I must admit. Who knew Supergirl was such a sap?”

“Oh, I knew. I just thought she didn’t have the guts to admit to her feelings.” Alex was clearly put out by her loss. “She’s never been so upfront about her feelings before.”

“You call waiting for nearly eight months being ‘upfront?’” Kara mumbled against Diana’s neck.

“Kara, we could all tell you were into each other at the gala a few months ago.” Maggie answered. “You were pretty obvious, and a just a little possessive I might add, there’s been a lot of discussion between the superfriends about that night.” Maggie cleared her throat slightly when both Kara and Diana shot her a piercing glance. “In a good way.”

“We know how much losing Mon-El hurt you, Kara. We were happy to see the light back in your eyes.” Alex elaborated as Maggie linked their fingers together.

“And we were wondering how much of that light was brought back by Diana.” Maggie finished, this time not bothering to hide her smile as she gazed at the newly formed couple.

“More than you know.” Kara replied softly, making Diana look sharply at her. Diana’s eyes were soft, silently asking for more of an explanation. Kara just moved to kiss her cheek softly before settling back against her shoulder. “So what’s been going on in National City while I’ve been away?”

“Honestly, it’s been pretty quite.” Alex replied, her brow furrowing a bit. Diana briefly wondered if the ‘crinkle’ was  a Danvers sister thing instead of a Kara thing. “There’s been a few alien reports but nothing that required Superman or even Guardian to step in.”

“It’s odd actually.” Maggie pointed out. “The whole city knew that Supergirl wasn’t around. Even though Superman came by sometimes to check things out, the city was unprotected, but nothing happened.”

“Why is that odd?” Kara questioned.

“If your greatest enemy went away for a long time, wouldn’t you want to take over their territory? Make some kind of power play?” Diana answered. Kara nodded a bit, considering. “Well, maybe _you_ wouldn’t do that,” Diana amended, giving Kara a gentle squeeze around the waist, “but from what you told me, Cadmus would do something like that.”

“My point exactly.” Maggie agreed. “So, why haven’t they done something?”

“Do we have to question it? Why can’t we just appreciate the fact that it hasn’t happened?” Kara asked, ever the optimist. “We can question it tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say, Kara.” Maggie and Alex replied in unison.

“Of course, darling.” Diana kissed Kara’s hair. “I believe there is a wedding coming up soon?” Diana successfully diffused the tension in the room and prompted Alex and Maggie to begin a Kara-worthy ramble covering everything they had and hadn’t planned for their wedding so far.

“We’ve been taking the planning really slowly since we didn’t know when you would be back,” Alex said to Kara later that day while the sisters stood in the kitchen. Diana and Maggie were still in the living room, looking at apartments on Maggie’s phone. Kara was immeasurably happy that the two women got along so well.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” Kara said softly, looking at her feet.

“Hey, don’t apologize.” Alex rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “Look, I may not have supported you  choice when you first left, but I understand it now. I get why you had to, and I’m glad that you got more than just training while you were gone.” Alex glanced over at her fiancée and her sister’s girlfriend. “I can see how happy she makes you, Kara.”

“She really does, Alex.” Kara smiled brightly. “I’ve never been so happy.”

“Good.” Alex hugged her sister. “But if she breaks your heart I will find a way to hurt her.” Kara chuckled.

“I expect nothing less.” Kara returned the hug happily. They shared a smiled at they parted, the kind of smile reserved for siblings only, before Alex turned to the living room.

“Babe, we’ve got to go. It’s getting late and I’m sure Kara and Diana could use the rest after the drive back.” Alex chuckled a bit at the frown Maggie sported at her words. Diana smiled as she removed herself from the couch.

“We can continue this later, Maggie.” Diana promised, accepting the hug Alex and Maggie offered her. “I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Maggie swore. “Thanks for inviting us over, Little Danvers.” Maggie hugged her soon to be sister-in-law after Alex released her.

“Anytime, Maggie. Get home safe.” Kara walked them to the door and closed it behind them as they walked out.

“Am I to assume that your sister approves?” Diana asked as Kara pulled her to the couch, setting up Netflix as they cuddled up together.

“Yes, she does.” Kara nuzzled her nose against Diana’s neck, placing a kiss there. “She knows you make me happy.”

“You make me happy too, darling.” Diana promised her, claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. Kara smiled against her lips before pulling back so they could settle in for their nightly move watch. Kara couldn’t think of a better way to spend her first night back in National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Sorry this update took so long. Things in my personal life have been pretty crazy. Thank you for sticking with me.  
> This chapter is basically the last fluff-only chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye, taking in every nook and cranny, ever scuff on the floor, every chipped paint spot. Her brow furrowed to form the well-known crinkle as she stood with her hands clenched into fists resting against her waist. Diana stood beside her, watching Kara more than their surroundings.

“Um, Kara?” Winn’s voice sounded in her ear. “If you look at that wall any harder you’re going to set it on fire.” He pointed out. Kara turned to him, a self-conscious smile on her face.

“I wasn’t looking that hard.” She protested, pushing her glasses back against her nose.

“Darling, you looked like you were about to go into battle.” Diana told her as she reached out and placed one hand on the small of her back. Kara grumbled.

“I just want everything to be perfect.”

“It will be perfect.” Maggie came in the door, heaving a large box in her arms that James took from her. “As soon as you tell us where all this shit goes.”

After a week of touring apartments together, Kara and Diana had finally found the perfect one. The building was far enough away from the heart of the city that no one would be able to see them leave as their alter egos but still close enough that Kara could get to work faster than before, both CatCo and the DEO. Diana wasn’t as worried about the commute to work, she would be working from home until she decided if she wanted to transfer her main office stateside or not. The apartment itself was on the top floor of the building, outfitted with a spacious living room, a kitchen that also had a breakfast bar, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms along with a balcony.

“Just put it down in here for now, against that wall.” Kara pointed to the wall next to the door with one hand, other reaching for Diana’s hand that had slipped from her back. Their fingers liked together as they surveyed the growing pile of boxes that their friends had insisted on helping them unload. Diana and Kara both protested, they both had super strength and were more than capable of doing it themselves, but the superfriends were a stubborn group when put together. “Once the furniture gets here we’ll figure out what to do with everything else.”

“I still can’t believe you ordered a new living room and bedroom set.” Winn said from his seat at the breakfast bar. Kara’s face flushed as she suddenly pulled away from Diana, intent on not looking at any of her friends in the face.

“The dining room set was a choice.” Diana said, a smirk clear in her voice. “The bedroom set was a necessity.” Kara could feel Diana looking at her but refused to turn around, instead focusing all of her attention on where the couch would be going in their new living room.

“Why was it necessary to order a new bed?” James asked which prompted Maggie and Winn to roll their eyes. He looked at both of them. “What?”

“Do not answer that while I am in the room, for the sake of my peace of mind.” Alex piped in from the door after setting down the box she was carrying. “I really do not want to know.”

“I second that.” Kara said without turning around. Diana chuckled as she moved to stand behind her girlfriend.

“You don’t want to know?” She asked while sliding her arms around Kara’s waist from behind. “Does that mean you don’t remember?” Her voice was too low for the others to hear. “I seem to recall that it started a bit like this, though both of us had less clothing on. We were packing, it was getting late, you had just changed out of your Supergirl suit into one of my shirts and some boxer shorts. Your hair was down and windswept, your glasses were gone. You were gorgeous,” Diana kissed Kara’s neck. “Breathtaking.” Kara turned in arms to pull her into a long, slow kiss that only stopped when someone loudly cleared their throat, for the fifth time.

“You guys can’t wait until after we leave to start that?” Maggie asked with a teasing smile.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kara apologized but Diana showed absolutely no regret.

“I still don’t know why it’s necessary for you to get a new bed?” James said.

“We broke the other one.” Kara said in reply, fighting the urge to fiddle with her glasses or hair. Alex choked on the water she was just taking a drink of, causing Maggie to pound on her back. Winn let at a startled little chuckle and James just stared with wide eyes.

“Hold on,” Diana poked Kara’s side. “I did not break anything. That was all you, darling.”

“No, no, no, I was doing fine until you did that thing with your tongue –“

“That’s enough of that!” Alex loudly exclaimed now that she had her breath back. “Please, talk about something else now before I have a heart attack.” Maggie laughed at her fiancée.

“Aw, babe, you don’t like hearing about your baby sister’s sex life?” She teased. Alex and Kara both flushed at the idea making their respective partners laugh along with James and Winn. Diana wrapped her arms back around Kara as they laughed together, enjoying life in that moment more than she had since Steve passed.

“No, no I don’t.”

“Is this the Danvers/Prince apartment?” A man suddenly asked from just outside the open door. The whole group turned as one to him, a little startled at the sudden appearance. “We’re here to deliver a bedroom set and a living room set.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll show you where they go.” Kara said, leaving the circle of Diana’s arms to direct the man into the master bedroom.

 

Once everything had been delivered, the rest of the boxes brought in and the couches arranged in the living room, Kara and Diana had the delivery team set up the bed, the group as a whole decided to go out to celebrate the official return of Kara to National City, and to celebrate the couple that had just moved in together. They huddled around what had become their usual table, now expanded since Kara and Diana had joined them, and laughed and joked just like they always had. Kara sat leaning against Diana’s side while they talked excitedly in a hodgepodge of loud voices and giggles. Winn and Alex turned to Kara expectantly when Diana and Maggie got up to get refills for their drinks.

“What?” Kara asked, her gaze flickering back and forth between the two sets of eyes looking at her.

“It’s been two weeks, Kara, and you still haven’t told us how the two of you officially got together.” Winn pointed out. Kara rolled her eyes.

“Alex said she doesn’t want to hear about that stuff.” Kara protested in vain.

“No,” Alex corrected her, “I said I don’t want to hear about you sex life. I do want to know how it all started.”

“See, you’re in the clear.” Winn propped his head on his hands, staring at Kara with what could only be described as heart eyes. “Give me the deets, girl.”

“Well, I guess it started while we were train-“ Kara was cut off as the back door to the bar was swung open and a small device came into view as it was forcefully closed again. Alex and Maggie each had a hand on their gun, Alex at their table and Maggie from where she was getting the drinks. Kara was up out of her seat and heading towards the device faster than Diana could blink.

“Kara, wait.” Diana spoke softly, knowing Kara could hear her.

“I’m not going to touch it,” Kara promised her, watching as the device popped open with a small hiss. Light gray smoke came billowing out of both ends.  

“Kara, back away from that thing.” Alex told her, using her shirt to cover her mouth and nose. “Kara!” Alex watched helplessly as Kara took a hesitant sniff of the gas being released. She turned to face the bar with wide eyes.

“Everyone get out of here, now!” She commanded loudly, only for her voice to be broken by a harsh cough. “It’s poison!”

“Kara!” Alex and Diana yelled at the same time as the other patrons of the bar rushed out the front door in a massive rush of bodies. Alex coughed into her hand, perplexed. What poison could affect humans and aliens?

“Alex, go!” Kara ordered her sister as she helped fallen patrons get up and clear of the gas. “Maggie, get her out of here.”

“Danvers, we have to go!” Maggie took her hand, gently pulling her towards the door. “Dammit Alex she’ll be fine. Diana will get her.” Maggie pointed to where the Amazonian woman was fighting against the crowd to get to Kara.

“Get everyone out and close the doors!” Kara ordered again, the couch that escaped her body strong enough to make her double over.

“Kara!” Diana finally got free of the crowd, she could have been faster but she knew Kara wouldn’t want her to hurt anyone, and rushed over to her girlfriend. “It’s alright, darling I’ve got you.” Diana said as she wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist.

“Diana, the poison.” Kara whispered, her breath ragged as she sagged against her girlfriend.

“I know, I can feel it.” Diana told her as she knelt to sweep her arm beneath Kara’s leg, cradling her to her chest bridal style. She could feel the pain in her chest increasing but she fought against it. She had just found Kara, really found her and she would be damned if she gave her up now. “Just hold on.” Diana gripped Kara tightly and sped out the door, closing it firmly with a kick behind her to trap the poison in the building.

“Kara!” Alex rushed over to them, stroking her hand down Kara’s face.

“Alex,” Kara coughed into Diana’s shirt. “Maggie,” the shorter woman joined them. Kara’s gaze shifted to Diana. “Diana, you all made it.” Kara sighed in relief. “James and Winn?” She asked as another couch tore through her chest.

“Both perfectly fine.” Maggie promised her softly. Kara nodded before her eyes rolled back into her head and she became dead weight in Diana’s arms.

“Get her to the DEO now,” Alex ordered Diana, “we’ll meet you there.” Diana nodded once quickly before taking to the sky with her love in her arms. Alex and Maggie sped through town in Alex’s car with Winn and James following behind them. Diana landed on the main floor through the window Kara normally used.

“Diana?” J’onn turned to her curiously, his brow furrowing in concern when he saw Kara in her arms. “What happened? Bring her in here.”

“There was an attack at the bar. Some kind of poison.” Diana said while following the director to the med-bay. “Kara was the only one seriously affected, she inhaled it directly.”

“Dammit Kara.” J’onn shook his head. “Put he here, we need to get the sunlamps on to help her heal. Where’s Alex?”

“Driving here with the rest of the Superfriends.” Diana answered absentmindedly as she gently laid Kara on the hospital bed position under her specialized lamps. The lamps came on as J’onn flipped the power switch and Diana could see the difference immediately as Kara’s skin lost the paleness it had taken when she collapsed.

“Is she okay?” Alex rushed in, taking her place opposite Diana and claiming one of Kara’s hands in her own.

“She’s stable,” J’onn looked at the monitors attached Kara. Diana hadn’t even noticed him attaching them to her girlfriend. “Whatever is causing this, it’s being overcome by the extra strength given to her by the direct light. She should be fine in a few hours.”

Diana sighed in relief, leaning over to place a kiss on Kara’s forehead. Alex’s shoulders sagged and Maggie moved to her side, placing a comforting arm around her waist.

“All of which leaves us with a very important question.” J’onn looked each of them in the eye.

“What poison on the earth is strong enough to take down a Kryptonian?”


	10. Chapter 10

Diana was looking out towards the main floor of the DEO when Kara finally awoke hours later. The Amazonian had spent the better part of three hours sitting in the chair beside Kara’s bed, holding her hand and just staring at her. She tried to convince herself that Kara was just sleeping, but her body was to rigid for that. Diana knew from their months of falling asleep together on the couch in the Justice League mansion and the past few weeks of sharing a bed that when Kara was truly asleep, her body was completely relaxed. She would mold herself to Diana, shifting slightly with ever move the older woman made but always in such a soft manner. Eventually, Diana couldn’t stand seeing Kara like that, but the thought of leaving her alone ate at her heart so Diana opted to stand by the window. That way, she was close enough to hear and react to any changes coming from Kara, but she didn’t have to look directly at her. The fact that Alex and she could occasionally share reassuring nods from this position was just an added bonus.

“Diana?” The woman in questioned turned to Kara before she could finish the name.

“Kara,” Diana gently helped her sit up slowly, stroking the hair that had fallen into her eyes away. “How do you feel?”

“I’m okay,” Kara reached for Diana’s hands, stopping their movements along her face and body to hold them in her lap. “Diana, I’m okay.” Their eyes met, Diana swallowed thickly but nodded. “How long was I out?”

“A few hours.” Diana answered promptly. Her eyes lowered to hers and Kara’s joined hands, playing with their fingers. Kara could hear her elevated heart beat and squeezed her hand in comfort.

“Diana? What is it?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Diana shook her head lightly. “I’m just glad you’re awake, darling.” Diana pressed a gentle kiss against Kara’s forehead as Alex walked into the room.

“Good to see you moving, sis.” Alex greeted as she walked up to the couple. She pulled Kara into a one-armed hug, squeezing Diana’s hand with the one not wrapped around her sister. “Are you okay? You feel okay?”

“I’m fine Alex.” Kara reassured her with a roll of her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me missy!” Alex slapped her arm, making Kara wince playfully. “I was worried. I’ve never see anything affect you like that, not even kryptonite.”

“I know, it worries me too.” Kara sighed. “Do we have any answers yet?”

“I’ve got the lab working an analyzing the poison but we won’t know anything until the morning.” Alex watched as Kara slumped against Diana with a small nod, clearly still exhausted from the poison despite her hours under the sun lamp. Diana kissed her hair gently, wrapping one arm around Kara to hold her close. “Why don’t you two head home, and we’ll pick this back up tomorrow?”

Kara looked like she wanted to protest but Diana had already spoken her agreement before she could say anything. Alex hugged them both goodbye, telling Kara that Maggie was waiting for Alex so she didn’t need a lift. Kara rose from the bed she had occupied for the past few hours gratefully, fully looking forward to the brand-new, soft, comfortable bed waiting for her and Diana at home.

They made the journey home in relative silence, Kara could feel Diana’s gaze drifting to her often during their short flight home, but she refrained from saying anything about it. Diana had an arm around Kara as soon as they landed on their new balcony, gently guiding her to the door. Kara fought the urge to protest the motion, she was perfectly fine, she didn’t need Diana to coddle her, but then she thought about how she would have been feeling if their roles were reversed and let it slide.

They walked into their new apartment, taking in the boxes they had yet to unpack in favor of going out with the Superfreinds. Diana pulled Kara in the direction of the bedroom, the one room that they had managed to unpack before they left for their night out, so Kara wouldn’t start unpacking at that second. Kara followed her willingly, collapsing onto the brand-new perfectly made bed in a tired heap.

“Kara?” Diana questioned as she sat down beside her, brushing the hair out of Kara’s eyes softly. “Darling, are you alright?” Diana’s concern for her girlfriend was clear in her voice, her eyes shining with the words she had yet to voice to Kara.

“I’m fine, honey.” Kara sat up, taking on of Diana’s hands in her own and pressing a soft kiss against her palm. “I promise. I’m just tired.”

“Okay,” Diana nodded slightly, watching as Kara got up from the bed and then allowing herself to be pulled in the direction of the closet. Diana took a moment to savor the sight of Kara’s shirtless form as the other woman changed into her sleep wear, seeming to debate pulling on a shirt for a second. She adored Kara’s body, not only because Kara was toned and fit, because Kara’s body held so much warmth within her. She was strong, yes, and undeniably sexy, but she was also just soft in a way Diana almost didn’t understand. Diana hid a smirk when she felt Kara’s eyes on her form as well as she pulled on a pair of yoga pants and white t-shirt. Diana turned back to Kara after putting her hair in a messy bun only to find the other woman blatantly staring at her. “What is it?”

“You’re beautiful.” Kara released the words on a deep exhale, desperately hoping that Diana would understand that Kara meant more than her looks. Diana smiled softly at her, closing the gap between them to press their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss. Kara smiled against Diana’s lips, tangling her fingers in the short wisps of hair that had escaped Diana’s bun.

“Let’s get to bed.” Diana said once they parted, wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist and walking the both of them to the bed. She released Kara so they could crawl in on their respective sides before they met again in the middle. Kara snuggled up to Diana’s chest, focusing on the sound of her heartbeat to help calm her senses and lull her to sleep.

“Goodnight, Diana.” She whispered as she pressed a kiss against her girlfriends’ collarbone.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

When Diana arrived at the DEO the next day, she made her way to Alex’s lab after discovering from Winn that Kara was out patrolling the city. Alex was wearing her lab coat, tapping her fingers impatiently against the clipboard in her hands as she waited for some diagnostic to finish.

“Any news yet?” Diana asked while claiming a seat on the metal table that made Alex’s desk.

“Nothing concrete.” Alex sighed. “So far, the only thing I know for sure is that there is some kind of Kryptonite involved.”

“Kryptonite?” Diana asked, suddenly much more concerned. It figured that the poison would contain the one thing on Earth that could hurt her girlfriend.

“Not exactly. It’s very, very similar but not the same. I’m still running some tests on it.” Alex set her clipboard down and turned towards Diana. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine, Alex. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I know how it feels to watch Kara be in pain, especially when you love her.” Alex watched Diana look uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “She’s indestructible, unless this one thing is involved. It’s scary. Believe me, I know.”

“I’ve lived for many years, Alex. I’ve had friends come and go, I’ve lost people that I loved, I’ve been banished from my home.” Diana looked into her eyes. “None of that was as scary as the thought of losing Kara.” Diana’s nose scrunched. “I don’t understand how I can feel so much for her already. We’ve been together for a month, but it feels like so much longer than that. Now that I have her, I can’t imagine not living with her.”

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Alex said. “But, remember that just because you’ve only been dating for a month doesn’t mean you haven’t cared about her for longer than that. You may not know it, but I know for sure that you were in love with Kara at the gala we all went too, and that was months before you two became official.” Alex placed her hand on Diana’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “I take it you haven’t told Kara yet?”

“Told me what yet?” Kara asked as she came into the lab, her cape flourishing as she walked to Diana to greet her with a kiss.

“What I’ve found out about the poison.” Alex answered smoothly. Diana shot her a grateful look as Alex launched into the same explanation she had given Diana earlier. “Just promise me you’ll be extra careful until we figure this out, okay?”

“Alright, Alex, I promise.” Kara smiled at her sister. “You up for a sparring match, babe?”

“Always, lead the way.” Kara and Diana walked out of the lab towards the training room. “Hand-to-hand or weapons?” 

“How about we work with swords?” Kara smiled at her, gesturing the newly installed weapons rack along the back wall. Diana nodded her consent and pulled Kara into a deep kiss before quickly exiting the room to change into her Wonder Woman uniform. When she came back in, Kara was swinging one of the swords around with practiced ease. Diana was proud to see how far her girlfriend had come since the first time she held the weapon at the mansion.

“You ready for this, darling?”

“Bring it on, babe.” Kara taunted back and the du0 engaged in a deadly battle, slashing through the air and making the room ring with the sharp sound of metal coming together over and over again. Neither of them were to sure how much time had passed as they spared, only that they had gained an audience as various DEO agents were drawn to the training room out of the curiosity to the result of Wonder Woman’s training of Supergirl.

It was common knowledge around the DEO that Wonder Woman had trained Supergirl in various fighting arts, and it was slowly becoming common knowledge that the two were now romantically involved. Most Agents had a passive curiosity regarding the topics, but then again most agents knew to leave well enough alone or deal with the wrath of Agent Danvers. To say that the ongoing spar between the two super heroes was impressive was an understatement.

“Don’t you all have work to do?” The Director’s voice pierced the air and the crowd of agents dispersed quickly to their own stations. Kara and Diana paid them no mind, continuing their spar until a bright light filled the room. Kara faced the light expectantly, waiting. Diana, on the other hand, had lunged for the emerging figure as soon as she could, holding her sword to his neck.

“Woah!” He exclaimed as the man next to him held his hands up in surrender. “Cisco, did you bring us to the wrong Earth?”

“I hope not,” Cisco replied dreamily, looking at Diana.

“Barry!” Kara said. “It’s okay, Diana. He’s a friend.” Diana looked back at Kara who had put her sword up and was walking towards them. Kara’s hand came to rest on the small of Diana’s back as the Amazonian dropped her sword from Barry’s throat.

“Hey, Kara.” Barry greeted with an awkward wave. “I see you’ve made a new friend.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“Barry, this is my girlfriend, Diana. Diana, Barry.” Cisco cleared his throat. “And Cisco.”

“Nice to meet you.” Barry replied with a friendly smile.

“Girl, you can hold a sword to my neck any day.” Cisco said softly. Kara snorted.

“What are you guys doing here?” Kara asked before any more comments could be made. “Is something happening on your Earth?” Diana raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking Kara what she meant by “your earth?” “I’ll explain later.”

“No, actually. We picked up a distress signal and tracked it to here. We thought it came from you. Did you not send out a signal?”

“No, Mr. Allen. We did not.” J’onn made his presence known as she stepped further into the room. “I’m going to need you to tell me exactly what this message said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is it shorter than normal, but I wanted to go ahead and post it.   
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“I’m telling you, Kara, all the message said was that there was a big threat you needed help with. There weren’t any specifics.” Barry insisted to the group assembled in the DEO training room. Kara and Diana, still in their respective hero get-ups with swords in their hands, stood with Alex, Winn, James and J’onn. Barry and Cisco stood in front of them, Barry trying to explain what was going on and receiving little help from Cisco who was currently mesmerized by Diana.

“There has to be more.” Alex replied fiercely. “Do you have the message?”

“Cisco?” Barry turned to his friend who numbly reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive.

“Is he okay?” Diana asked while gesturing to Cisco with one hand. Barry looked his friend over quickly.

“He’s, uh, star struck.” Barry shrugged a bit.

“Yeah, Diana has that effect on people.” Winn chimed in, earning himself sharp looks from the assembled group. “What? I’m not wrong.” He pointed out.

“Actually, he has a point.” Kara said as she turned to Diana. “You do sort of leave people in a daze.” She took the sword from Diana’s hand and moved to hang it up with her own.

“Kara, you might be a little biased on that.” James pointed out with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, right.” Kara shrugged as she returned to Diana’s side. Diana took her hand and winked at her.

“Don’t worry, I think he’s recovering.” Barry directed his gaze to Cisco who was slowly but surely coming back to himself and tearing his gaze from Diana. Kara, feeling uncomfortable with the attention Cisco was giving her girlfriend, untangled their fingers to wrap her arm around Diana’s waist instead. He seemed to snap back to the present at the motion.

“Yo, I stand by what I said earlier. You can hold a sword to my neck any day.” Cisco stated before shaking his head. “Here, this drive has the message on it.” He fished around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a simple black hard drive and handing it to Winn.

“Let’s go plug this bad boy in.” Winn said excitedly as he walked out, followed by Cisco and James. J’onn, Alex and the three superheroes followed them at a slower pace.

“How’ve you been, Barry?” Kara asked her super-powered friend. “Iris?”

“Good, we’re good. We’re getting married.” Barry replied with a wide smile gracing his face. “And I see you moved on from Mon-El.” Barry used his eyebrows to gesture in the general direction of Diana, a feat which Kara was mildly amused by. “I gotta say, that guy did not seem like a good match for you.”

“He wasn’t, but it still hurt to lose him” Kara admitted softly. “Diana helped with that.”

“She seems wonderful,” Barry smiled as Kara laughed lightly.

“You have no idea.” She clapped Barry on the shoulder as they walked into the main room of the DEO. “Find anything, Winn?” She asked as the two of them walked up.

“I can’t see anything that points us in the direction of a suspect.” Winn said. “But, I feel like I’ve seen this code before.” He turned to J’onn. “Do we have a database of all the computer-savy foes Supergirl has faced?”

“We do, can you cross reference this code with the ones we have on file?” J’onn asked swiftly. Winn nodded.

“Give me about an hour and a Dr. Pepper.” With that, Winn turned to the computer and set to work.

“In the meantime,” Barry looked over at Kara and patted his stomach, “food?”

 

“You were trapped in a musical?” Diana asked later, while she, Kara, Barry, Alex and Cisco were sitting in their usual spot at the bar. James had had to go back to CatCo. She looked at Kara and Barry with an expression akin to pure bafflement.

“We were.” Barry confirmed proudly. “I still remember our duet.”

“Oh, no.” Kara laughed out loud joyously, and Diana couldn’t help but smile. “’Superfriend?’” She asked Barry who nodded his head with a beaming smile. It felt good to just laugh with his friend, he really cherished the times they were able to hang out together,

“Um, what?” Alex asked when Barry and Kara each began to hum the tune to the song they had performed those many months ago. “Superfriend?” She softly asked Diana who could only offer her a small shrug.

“You know, you told us about that, but you never sang for us.” Cisco told Barry with an accusing look in his eye.

“Oh, Barry has an amazing voice!” Kara exclaimed with a wide smile. “You have to hear him.” Barry shrugged bashfully and skillfully diverted the attention back to Kara.

“Sure, but I can’t belt out _Moon River_ like you did.” He said. “You have got some pipes, Kara.”

“That she does.” Alex agree easily while checking her phone. “You should hear her during karaoke nights.”

“You might have to do that, sometime. Get the whole gang together, you know, when we’re not all trying to save the world.” Cisco suggested.

“I’d like that.” Diana agreed softly. She had remained mostly silent during the whole exchange, content to sit with her arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulders. “I’d like to meet the rest of your friends.” Kara squeezed her thigh gently under the table.

“How is everyone, anyway?” Kara asked curiously.

“Team Arrow is doing good, haven’t heard from the Legends recently but I assume that is a good thing.” Barry shrugged. “Although, we’ve been sorta busy lately so I’m not really sure how they’re all fairing in the saving people front.”

“Busy with what?” Kara asked. She had already told Barry and Cisco what she had been up to for the last year. Barry took a deep breath and then launched into a light covering of everything that had gone down in National City since the last time Kara had been through. “Oh,” Kara said when he was finished. She was about to speak when her and Alex’s phones beeped at the same time.

“Winn’s got something,” Alex said. The assembled group nodded in reply and stood to leave.

 

“What have you got, Agent Schott?” Alex asked when they returned to the DEO. Winn turned in his chair and ushered them all over to the main screen where he had to codes running side by side.

“This,” He pointed to the code on the left, “is what was on the message Barry and Cisco brought us. And this,” he pointed at the code on the right, “is a small portion of a code used over two years ago,” Winn paused for a second as he watched Kara realize what it was.

“It’s Kryptonian.” Kara whispered softly. “Myriad.”

“Myriad.” Winn confirmed with a nod of his head. Alex rested her hands on her hips, hands forming fists. Barry and Cisco traded confused looks while Diana moved to Kara and whispered something to her. Kara nodded her head once.

“So, what does this mean?” Barry asked, cleary not understanding what was going on.

“It means,” Kara said after sharing a brief glance with Diana. “That whoever tried to poison me in the bar, whoever sent you this message, isn’t human.”

“They’re Kryptonian.” Alex finished with a heavy sigh.

“Okay, why is that bad?” Cisco asked, again he and Barry were out of the loop.

“Because,” It was Diana who answered this time. “There are only two known living Kryptonians. No one else survived.”

“Oh, shit.” Cisco’s words basically summed up what everyone in the room was thinking.

“You two should get out of here.” Kara said to Barry and Cisco. “Go back to your earth.”

“Kara, no.” Barry protested.

“Barry, Kryptonians are indestructible on earth. There is only one thing that can harm one except another Kryptonian. I won’t let you stay here and get hurt.”

“I won’t let you fight on your own.” Barry stood his ground. “Look, if this guy is as tough as you are then you’re gonna need all the help you can get. At least I can help get people out of danger while you fight him off.”

“He has a point.” Diana agreed. Kara turned to her with a glare. “Kara, I know you don’t want to put your friends in danger, but this is bigger than that. Whoever this person is has already almost killed you once.” Diana’s voice lowered so only Kara could hear. “I can’t lose you Kara. I’ve already lost one great love of my life. I can’t lose another. I won’t.”

Kara sighed, taking one of Diana’s hands in her own. “You won’t lose me, Diana.” She said in a whisper. Diana nodded softly, meeting Kara’s eyes with her own.

“So, we fight together?” Barry questioned when the couple turned back to the group. Kara nodded, squeezing Diana’s hand.

“We fight together.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, finals nearly killed me. Anywho, I've seen a few comments about Reign and I just want to make it clear that Reign is not the villain of this story, I started writing this story before I even knew about Reign so the villain is entirely OC. You'll finally get some information on them in this chapter as the plot thickens.   
> Enjoy!

“I thought I’d find you here.” Diana’s accented voice floated through the air to Kara, who stood by the large computer screen in the Fortress of Solitude. “Still nothing?” She asked. Kara had been searching for something, anything that could point them in the direction of the apparently wayward Kryptonian out to get her.  

“No, there’s no record of any other surviving family. Not that I really expected to find something anyway.” Kara sighed, running her hand through her hair. “You know, just when I think everything is going to work out, something happens that makes me wonder if I’ll ever really be happy.”

“What do you mean?” Diana asked softly, turning Kara so they were looking eye to eye and holding her gently by the waist. Kara leant her head on Diana’s shoulder.

“I just have a bad record of running the good things in my life, by giving them up, or not having them in the first place, or having them taken from me.” Kara ran her hands up Diana’s side and back down. “I just thought I had finally got it right. I thought I could finally have everything I wanted, with you. Now, I just, I don’t know what to do.” Diana kissed her hair.

“We’ll figure this out, Kara. I promise.” Diana whispered against her love’s hair. “We will win this battle and then we can get started on the rest of our lives.” Kara nodded against her chest, releasing a heavy sigh.

“I know, I know.” Kara turned her head chest enough to place a kiss against Diana’s shoulder. “We should get back to work.” Reluctantly, Kara moved out of Diana’s embrace. “Any new leads from the city?”

“Barry and Cisco are going through the records, looking for any sign of unusual activity that is similar to what you or Clark had growing up.” Diana turned her attention to the screen, her eyes tracing over the Kryptonian language there and frowning when she couldn’t read as much as she wanted to. “I wish Clark would have taught me your language, then I might be more help here.”

“Kal doesn’t know all that much to be honest,” Kara fiddled with something and the symbols changed to English. “He reads whatever is translated in English. He was too young to know the language when we left.”

“That’s a shame, it truly is a beautiful language.” Kara gave her puzzled look, thinking Diana had never heard her speak Kryptoneze. “You mumble in your sleep, darling, sometimes in English but mostly in the language of Krypton.”

“Oh,” Kara said thoughtfully, wondering what she could possibly be saying, and then deciding that for now she did not want to know if only to spare her the embarrassment of gushing about Diana in her sleep. “Maybe, after we get all of this settled, I can teach you.”

“I’d love that, Kara.” Diana smiled at her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“We should get back to the city,” Kara sighed, “there’s nothing more we can learn from here.”

Diana nodded affirmatively and the two left the Fortress hand in hand, then took to the sky.

“Hey, babe,” Kara called to her girlfriend. “Race?” Kara smirked the same way she did when Diana challenged her to a spar, her competitive streak kicking in.

“You’re on.”

 

When the couple landed in the DEO, both smiling and bickering about who won their impromptu race, they were met with the grim faces of the Superfriends, Barry, and Cisco. Kara noticed their expressions, immediately forcing herself to sober up from the exhilarating high of flying across the planet with Diana at her side.

“What’s going on?” She asked, looking directly at J’onn and Alex for an answer as her arms crossed over her chest. “Did you find something?”

“It’s, uh, it’s not much to go off of,” Alex said as she held a file out to her sister, who took is warily. “We’re still combing through a lot of this, but I think this something you should see.” Kara took in her sisters expression, the lines on her forehead and the tense way she held her shoulders. Maggie, who of course noticed the same signs, moved closer to Alex when she stepped back to let Kara set the file on the table, and discreetly took her fiancée’s hand.

Kara opened the file slowly, almost scared of what she might see. She felt Diana’s presence behind her as the Amazon moved closer to read over her shoulder. The first thing she noticed when she opened the file was a photograph of a Kryptonian symbol clipped to the top. The symbol is crudely drawn in spray paint along a wall cluttered with other designs and words, but Kara easily recognizes it. Her eyes trace the curves and lines, taking in every aspect of the picture. _Dishonor._ Absently, she wonders if any of the others know what the symbol means. The next aspect that drew her eyes was the name, Maura Rain. Something in the depths of her mind recognized the name for a brief moment before the thoughts drifted away from her.

Kara flicked through the file slowly, taking in the descriptions of a blur moving through towns, of a huge crater in the earth that was suddenly there one morning. A few pictures slipped between the pages, displaying a girl in her late teens with black hair and deep green eyes. Sometimes she was holding a pint can in her hand, others she was ducking out of an almost-closed door. The last one was her staring at a fire, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

Beyond the reports of strange occurrences and the photographs, Kara found a list of foster families, and pages of reports where the foster family pressed charges for the girl endangering their family or damaging property. Also included was a short document detailing the time the girl had spent in a juvenile detention center.

“You think this is the girl?” Diana asked once Kara flipped back to the first page in the rather hefty file folder. “She’s the one after Kara? She’s a child.”

“I know, I know, it’s awful.” Alex agreed. “But this is the only lead we have. We’ve gone through all of these files again and again, nothing and no one else has anything remotely close to that.” Alex pointed at the picture of the symbol.

“Are we even sure that symbol is Kryptonian?” Barry asked, ever the optimist.

“It is,” Kara confirmed softly, feeling as if the weight of the world had just settled on her shoulders. “I’ve seen this symbol before.”

“You know what it means.” J’onn stated. He knew as well, Kara had been unintendedly broadcasting her thoughts as she read the report and J’onn had heard them all.

“It means ‘dishonor.’” Kara stated. “On Krypton, this symbol was used when criminals were brought before the court for crimes that brought dishonor onto their families or to all of Krypton. If the crime was deemed as treason, once the prisoner was released after serving their time, this mark would be carved into a medallion to wear around their necks, so the whole planet would know of their actions and, so they would remember to act honorably in the future.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest again. “It wasn’t something that happened very often, my people were proud, and most would never even consider doing something that would dishonor their family.”

“So, what does it mean that she’s drawing this symbol?” Winn asked after the group as a whole took a moment to process what Kara had said.

“She’s calling you out.” Maggie answered for Kara, feeling Alex squeeze her hand tightly.

“Yes.” Kara nodded her head.

“She thinks you’re not honoring your people?” Cisco asked. “Because, uh, I think that saving the world a few times is pretty damn honorable.”

“I don’t know what she thinks.” Kara sighed heavily. “All I know is there is only two people in the world who would understand this message, so unless Kal was recently poisoned by some sort of synthetic Kryptonite mixture, she is after me.” Kara’s hands clenched into fists, her shoulders tensed.

“She had to have help, with the Kryptonite I mean. If she has the abilities as you, she has the same vulnerabilities.” James pointed out with a thoughtful expression. “You don’t think it could be…”

“Cadmus.” Alex said through gritted teeth. “I knew we should have arrested Lillian Luthor after the invasion.”

“We need to find her.” Kara practically growled the words. “Alex,”

“We will find her,” Alex cut in before her sister could say too much. “I promise, Kara. We will get this figured out, but not right now. You need to go home, and take a breath,” Alex continued before Kara could protest. She lowered her voice slightly. “Kara, you’re overwhelmed, and that’s okay. It’s a lot to take in. So, go, go rest, and spend some time with your girlfriend. And I promise that tomorrow we won’t stop until we look over every inch of this city. You need tonight.”

“Thank you, Alex.” Kara said as she pulled her sister into a hug. “You’re probably right.”

“Of course, I am.” Alex agreed easily before making a shooing motion with her hands. “Go.”

Kara said her goodbyes with the rest of the group before walking over to the window and taking off. Diana followed moments after. They landed together on the balcony of their apartment, Kara immediately heading inside to collapse on the couch. The sun was just starting to set of National City as Diana quickly made a call to Kara’s favorite take-out place before heading into the bedroom to change out of her Wonder Woman regalia.

When she came back into the living room, Kara was still laying on her back across their couch, her arm thrown over her eyes. Diana crept to the end of her body, slipping her boots off gently before taking a seat and pulling Kara’s feet into her lap. Kara moaned her appreciation of the massage Diana gave to her feet and calves, making the Amazon smirk. They remained that way in silence until there was a knock on the door. Diana got up to answer it while Kara moved to change out of her suit, taking her boots with her into the bedroom.

Kara was back in the living by the time Diana had spread the food out along the kitchen island and claimed a seat there across from Diana.

“I guess I really shouldn’t be that surprised that there is another survivor of Krypton.” Kara broke the silence that had settled over them. Diana didn’t say anything, letting Kara get all of her thoughts out. “It seems silly, now, to think that my family was the only who launched their kids into space to save them. I know we can’t be the only ones who realized Krypton’s core was unstable.” Kara poked at her potsticker. “How selfish does that make me? Thinking my family would be the only family smart enough to try and save their kids.”

“Kara, you are the most selfless person I know.” Diana said firmly. She did not like hearing her love tear herself down like that. “You couldn’t have known about this girl. There’s no telling why she is here or how she got here.” Diana reached across the island to take Kara’s hand. “You, my love, are the kindest, bravest, strongest person I have ever met, and I have been alive for a very long time. Please, don’t tear yourself down about things that are out of your control.”

Kara looked Diana in the eye, hearing the emotion in her words just as clearly as she could see them reflecting in the brown iris of her love. She took comfort in knowing that there was no pity in either, nothing but certainty and love. “I love you,”

Diana smiled when Kara finally spoke after a long moment of them staring into one another’s eyes. “I love you.” Diana promised. “And I promise we will find out the truth about this girl, and your people.”

“I know we will.” Kara said as she rounded the island to stand between Diana’s legs. “With you, I feel like I can do anything.”

“You can do anything.” Diana smiled as Kara cupped her face. “You’re amazing, Kara.” Diana breathed against Kara’s lips before claiming them with her own. Her hands slid over Kara’s waist and back, pulling her into her lap. Kara’s legs wrapped around Diana’s waist, hands tangling in her long, dark hair as Diana stood. She considered moving to the couch for a moment but then realized she didn’t know if Barry was staying with them that night or not and she very much did not want to be interrupted. Abandoning their meal, Diana carried Kara into the bedroom, though neither of them would be getting any sleep for quite some time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. It's been a hot minute, huh? Sorry about that, things got busy and I got really into Supercorp and Agent Reign (is that the ship name?) for a while. But I'm back and hopefully better than ever.

Alex was surprised to find her sister already in the training room when she walked in the next day. She had already seen Diana discussing the recent developments in the case, meaning that they still had very little to go on, and had figured that Kara was off either at CatCo or patrolling the city. Instead she found her sister clad in a pair of running shorts and a black sports bra, her hands wrapped as she rhythmically strikes the hanging bag. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering her body that glistened in the dull green light the kryptonite emulators provided. Alex guessed that her sister had been at this for a good while now.

“Your forms improved.” Alex noted as Kara continued to strike the bag rhythmically.

“Once of Diana's first lessons was all about form.” Kara answered without pausing her motions. Alex moved to the side of the room, shedding her overshoot and securing her side arm before moving back to Kara and holding the bag for her sister.

“You never finished telling us how you two got together.” Kara smiles slightly and Alex grins in return. “You said you waited nearly eight months before making a move. Were you into her the whole time you were gone?”

“I wouldn’t say I was into her.” Kara shrugged, finally dropping her hands to her side with a heaving chest. “I was more…amazed. She was so strong, confident, beautiful.” Kara smiled slightly as Alex gestured for her to hold the bag. “She’d already lived through so much, been through so much pain and she still believed in the good of humanity. I couldn’t help but be in awe of her.”

“I’ve heard she has that affect on most people.” Alex remarks. Kara thinks back to Winn’s reaction when they first meet Diana, and Barry and Cisco’s.

“I guess so.” Kara shrugged again. “Anyway, the more I got to know her, the more I realized that we are a lot alike. She left her world to save another, and she lost her love in the process. She carries this light in her.” Kara’s voice is soft, she seems like she’s talking more to herself than to her sister. “It’s hard to see at first, but then once you do it’s like it can’t be ignored. Every part of her shines so bright. She’s a beacon of hope.” Kara’s eyes come back into focus and she see’s her sister staring at her, the punching bag ignored in favor of listening to Kara. “Once I saw that, falling in love with her was easier than falling asleep.”

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Alex asked as she and Kara moved away from the bag to clean up and unwrap their hands.

“I do.” Kara says simply. “I never thought I’d feel like this again. Not after things with James fell apart and I had to send Mon-El away.”

“She’s good for you. We can all see it.” Alex pulls her sister into a hug, ignoring the sweat covering their bodies. “She brought back the Kara we all know and love. It’s almost like she brought you back to life.”

“She did.” Kara confirms pulling back from the hug. “She said that’s why she agreed to train me. She saw the light in my eyes going out.”

“It’s true.” Diana confirms. The Danvers sisters turn their heads to see her, Maggie, Winn, Barry and Cisco standing by the door to the training room. Diana and Maggie approach the group first, taking the hand of their respective Danvers.

“How long were you guys standing there?” Alex asks with narrowed eyes. Maggie squeezes her hand.

“Not long,” she said, “just caught the tale end of your conversation. About why Diana agreed to train Kara.”

“Because I’ve already seen too many lights in this world go out. I refused to let it happen to you.” Diana says while wrapping an arm around Kara to pull her close. She presses a kiss to Kara’s sweaty hair and smiles. Alex and Maggie watch the exchange with a shared grin.

“Man, way to make a guy feel painfully single.” Winn says softly to Barry and Cisco from the door. Barry laughs while Cisco claps his shoulder in sympathy. “Sorry to interrupt,” Winn says as he and the two visitors join the women. “But this just showed up on our radar. I thought you might want to check it out.”

“What is it?” Kara asks as Winn holds his tablet for all of them to see. He’s focused on a spot in the east, a red dot blinking at them.

“We aren’t sure yet,” Winn says. “But it’s releasing the same code the message Barry brought had.”

“Is it a distress signal?” Diana asks. Winn shakes his head.

“No, at least as far as I can tell. Kryptonian code isn’t my forte.”

“It’s a trap.” Maggie says, Alex’s hand tightening in hers.

“Maggie, what?” She asks. Kara and Diana share a look first with each other and then with Barry.

“It’s a trap Danvers. They’re trying to pull Kara out of the city.” Maggie states. “Cadmus, or this Maura Rain chick. Whoever was behind the attack at the bar is trying to draw Supergirl away from the city.”

“Why would they do that?” Winn asks curiously.

“We can’t know for sure.” Kara states.

“They could be wanting to leave the city unprotected or have Kara too far away to get immediate help.” Diana finished her thought. “I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I.” Alex agrees. “Kara, you can’t go out there.”

“I have too Alex.” Kara disagrees immediately. She begins to walk out of the training room, pulling her out of the ponytail she had put it in earlier. Alex storms after her.

“Kara, no. We just said it’s a trap.” Alex protests. There’s a rush of wind as Kara superspeeds into her suit. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Alex, if I don’t go we are never going to figure out what these people want. How long until they attack again? How many people will be hurt before we find out what they are really after?” Kara argues passionately. “Alex, if this is Cadmus, this may be our chance to stop them. We could find Jeremiah and make sure he never has to go back.”

Alex doesn’t respond to that. Kara knows she struck a nerve by bringing up Jeremiah.

“Alex, I have to do this.”

“Kara, I’m not letting you do this alone.” Alex says, her voice thick with emotion.

“I’ll go with her.” Barry offers, speeding into his own suit in a flash of light. “She isn’t alone, Alex.”

“He’s right.” Diana states. She hasn’t taken her eyes off her girlfriend, she knows Kara well enough to know that she’ll go no matter how much the others try to talk her out of it. That doesn’t mean she likes it. “Kara, please,”

“Diana, you know I have to go.” Kara walks over to her. Her voice lowers slightly so the others can’t hear. “I have to do this. Please, Diana. I need you to trust me on this.”

“I do trust you.” Diana returns. “And I know nothing I say will stop you from going, but, Kara” Diana grasps both of Kara’s hands in her own, “be careful. If things start to go wrong, you come home. I know you need to find out what’s going on, but we need you alive to stop it.” Diana looks deeply into Kara’s eyes. “I need you alive.”

“I know.” Kara kissed Diana softly, a gently brush of lips, before stepping back. “I’m going. Cisco, you stay here with Diana. Winn, have James on standby. If the city is attacked it’ll be up to the you guys and Diana to keep the people safe.” Cisco and Winn nodded in response to Kara’s orders. Maggie stared in slight awe, she’d never seen her future sister-in-law take command of a situation in such away.

“Cisco,” Barry called his friend over to him and Kara. “If we don’t make it back, go back to our earth and rally the teams.” He said lowly. “And tell Iris I love her.”

“Barry,” Cisco protested, because he’d never heard his friend talk like that before.

“Please, Cisco.” Barry said. He knew something big was about to happen, he could feel it and he needed to know his friend would do as he asked.

“Okay.” Cisco agreed. “You just make sure I don’t have to.” Barry nodded slightly. Kara caught Cisco’s eye as he rejoined the group and she gave him a nod as well.

“We’ll be back soon.” Kara surveyed her friends, her gaze lingering on Alex for a moment before moving to Diana.

Kara took to the sky as Barry started running, both of them hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

 

 

 

The journey to the marker was made quickly. Winn gave Kara and Barry directions through the comms so it was only a matter of minutes before the two heroes reached the source of the signal. Not knowing what to expect, Kara landed a few feet to he right of where Barry stopped running. They were met with the sight of a single worn cabin. It was small, Kara guessed it only had one room, and looked as if it had been there for ages. The outside surface was chipped from years of wear and tear from the harsh desert environment that surrounded the cabin. Kara could hear Winn questioning her through the comms but before she could respond a hatch opened on the roof of the cabin and a pulse was emitted that threw Kara off her feet. Barry landed beside her, clutching his ears against the loud buzzing that had started emitting from the cabin. Kara tried to reach Winn through the comms, but the blast had knocked them out.

“What the hell was that?” Barry asked after the ringing subsided, the hatch closing. Kara shook her head.

“I’m not sure.” She had a bad feeling rising in her stomach, that only increased as the cabin door opened.

“The great Girl of Steele, we meet again.” The silky voice of Lillian Luthor reached Kara’s ears. She clenched her fists. “With a friend, how exciting.”

“Lillian.” Kara growled the name, unconsciously taking up a fighting stance.

“I had wondered if you truly returned to National City.” Lillian began a slow walk towards Kara, stopping a few feet before her. “I was beginning to think something had happened to you.”

“What are you doing out here?” Kara demanded. “How did you get ahold of more Kryptonite?”

“All in due time, Supergirl, your questions will be answered. I can assure you of that.” Lillian’s smile was predatory. “I’m sure you have many, but now is not the time for that.”

“I’m not here to play games Lillian.” Kara spoke through clenched teeth. Lillian could charm anyone, Kara refused to fall for it again.

“Why did you bring us here?” Barry spoke up for the first time, mirroring Kara’s stance.

“You’re here because I wanted you here, speedster.” Lillian answers coldly. “There’s something you have that I need.”

“I’m not giving you anything.” Barry spoke in a low voice. Lillian smirked at the pair.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I not make that part clear? You seem to think you have a choice in the matter.” Lillian turned her back on the heroes, her voice smug as she walked back into the cabin. “You don’t.”

The cabin door closed seconds before an explosion rocked the desert. Kara braced herself for the impact, managing to stay on her feet but losing sight of Barry in the flurry of sand the explosion brought up. She called out for him but received no response. Kara used her freeze breath to direct some of the sand away from her, clearing her field of vision enough for her to see that the cabin door had opened again. She moved towards it to investigate but was stopped by a hand grabbing her cape and flinging her backwards.

She landed with a grunt, spitting sand out of her mouth as she turned to face her assailant. She was unsurprised to see the original Hank Henshaw, his bionic and eye and arm gleaming the desert sun. He growled at her, his jaw clenched. Kara climbed back to her feet and prepared for a fight.

“Henshaw,” she said, still hoping she could reach the human inside the machine.

“I am not Henshaw.” He replied before launching himself at Kara. Kara blocked his attack, retaliating with her own right hook. Henshaw dodged, swinging out of the way easily. Kara called on her powers to deliver a flying roundhouse kick, but he caught her ankle and sent her spiraling through the air before she could react. She spun out of control for a moment before regaining her senses and righting herself.

She hovered above Henshaw, her eyes beginning to glow with heat vision. Henshaw seemed unafraid, holding his metal hand out and meeting the beam Kara sent him head on. When the glow faded. Henshaw had only a small scorch mark on the palm of his hand. Kara had to think quickly. Henshaw could withstand her heat vision, she needed something else. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of lighting as Barry rushed out of the cabin.

“She’s gone, I don’t know how but that woman isn’t in the cabin anymore.”

“We’ll deal with her later.” Kara shouted back before flying in close to Barry as he ran to form a plan. “He’s resistant to my powers, we need to hit him with something hard. Overload his robotic parts.”

“Okay, I can do something. Wait for my signal and then hit him everything you got.” Barry spoke quickly before darting off. Kara soared above him, watching Barry as he the trail behind him grew brighter and brighter.

Henshaw noticed that he was planning something and moved to divert him, but Kara intercepted, sending him to the desert floor with a powerful kick. Henshaw glared at her, but Kara didn’t care. His attention had been diverted from Barry. Henshaw raised his fist to deliver a hard blow to Kara’s chest that left her gasping for air. He loomed over her with one foot on her chest, hatred in his eyes as Kara distantly heard Barry’s yell.

“Kara, now!” Kara fired up her heat vision as his words, watching as a great lighting bolt hit Henshaw at the same time her beam reached his metal hand. Henshaw screamed in pain, echoed by Kara who felt the electricity travel from Henshaw into her chest. She released her heat vision, gasping as Henshaw fell to the ground, unmoving.

“Kara!” She heard Barry calling for her, but she couldn’t yet pull herself up. The cabin door opened again, Kara caught sight of a familiar canister sailing through the air.

“Barry,” she choked out. “We need to run.” Green smoke began to spill out of the canister. Kara instantl felt the effects of the Kryptonite on her already weakened body. “The smoke,” Kara coughed, “it’s Kryptonite.”

“Hold on, Kara. I’ll get you out of here.” Barry told her, scooping the Kryptonian into his arms and taking off at fall speed. Kara was unconscious before he left the desert.


End file.
